Maho Shonen Hamada Magica
by TheFerydra
Summary: Ha pasado un tiempo desde que Madoka pidió acabar con las brujas, llevándose con ella a las chicas mágicas a un paraíso. Allí, Sayaka conoce al probablemente único "Chico Magico", Hiro Hamada, el cual decide contarle su historia..
1. El Chico Mágico

Capitulo 1: El chico mágico

Chicas mágicas. Nacidas de un deseo, para combatir a las brujas, que a su vez surgieron cuando las chicas mágicas caen en pesar. Sus almas son separadas de sus cuerpos al ser el deseo cumplido, y, en la forma de una "Gema del Alma", estas controlan el cuerpo que solía funcionar por su cuenta. 100 metros de distancia, y la chica caería muerta, hasta que su alma volviera con ella. Si esta era destruida, no había vuelta atrás. Pero ya de por si no había vuelta atrás una vez le pedías un deseo a él. Aquel que dio esperanzas para acabar destrozándolas, en un atentado de proteger el universo de una muerte lenta.

Kyubey, o mejor dicho, Incubador.

Las chicas mágicas se dividían sobre que pensar de este blanco animalejo. La gran mayoría le odiaba una vez que la verdad era revelada, aún si su deseo se cumplía sin trampas, que es lo que pasaba siempre. Pero otras son un poco más analíticas. Kyubey mismo dijo que el concepto de emociones significaba nada para su especie. No actuaba con malicia, desde su puramente lógico punto de vista, estaba salvando al universo. Pero fuera cual fuera la opinión sobre este ser, no cambiaba que, una vez que el dolor corrompiera la gema, la chica mágica estaba condenada a convertirse en una bruja, si no es que moría primero.

Hasta que algo pasó.

Una joven, cuyo potencial era de rango divino, pidió el máximo deseo:  
"Deseo poder destruir a todas las brujas, del pasado, presente y futuro con mis propias manos antes de que nazcan".  
Desde que dicho deseo se cumplió, el universo fue reescrito. Las chicas mágicas, cuando sus gemas del alma se corrompían por completo, veían a alguien, de cabello rosado muy largo, con ojos dorados, y vestida de blanco, se las llevaba con ella a un paraíso. El paraíso de las Puella Magi. Una vez allí, empezaban a ganar recuerdos. Recuerdos de líneas temporales pasadas. Si bien en el nuevo mundo ya nunca existieron brujas, esos recuerdos mostraban como había sido su destino antes de ella. De Madoka Kaname, la más poderosa chica mágica que jamás haya existido. Las chicas disfrutaban en este paraíso, pues no había que luchar nunca más, no sufrían de ninguna forma, y podían tranquilamente hablar de sus vidas pasadas, si bien a veces extrañaban a quienes dejaron en el mundo humano.

Una de ellas, Sayaka Miki, era la mano derecha de Madoka, pues era la única que la había conocido en vida. Ella se encargaba de poner orden, y ayudar a las que extrañaban el pasado a seguir adelante. No era un problema para ella, siempre la había gustado ayudar.

Pero un día, noto que una de las chicas mágicas era notoriamente distinta a las demás. Para empezar, no era una chica.

-¿Un chico?- Se pregunto Sayaka. La idea de un "Chico Mágico" le parecía inusual. Ella pensaba que los Incubadores se limitaban a jóvenes femeninas, pues estas eran más emocionales que los varones. Pero luego pensó que bien podría haber excepciones. Con curiosidad sobre aquel chico, decidió acercársele e informarse sobre este curioso caso.

-Uhm, disculpe…- dijo ella calmadamente, y el chico voltea a ella.

-¿Ocurre algo, señorita…?- dijo el joven, que recordaba que ella era la asistente de Madoka, pero no su nombre en sí.

-Sayaka, y no pasa nada, aparte de algo de curiosidad mía.- dijo ella, prestando atención un poco más al joven. Este tenía cabello negro alborotado, ojos de color marrón, y una piel clara, sin mencionar que parecía tener una ligera separación entre los dientes del frente.-Oh, perdón, no te he preguntado tu nombre aún.-

-Hiro- dijo sin pensarlo mucho.-Hiro Hamada.-

-Mucho gusto Hiro, yo simplemente preguntaba porque, como probablemente ya te habrás dado cuenta, la cantidad de chicos mágicos es notoriamente… inexistente, aparte de ti.-

-Bueno, las chicas suelen ser más emocionales, lo que las vuelve perfectas para los fines de los Incubadores. Supongo que con el dolor que llevaban conmigo era tal que no quisieron desperdiciarlo.-

-¿Tan malo fue?- pregunto Sayaka, cuya curiosidad sobre Hiro había aumentado considerablemente.- ¿Podrías decirme que pasó?-

Hiro simplemente miro a otro lado, como si se lo estuviera pensando. Tras unos segundos, se dirigió a Sayaka con una sonrisa claramente falsa.

-Está bien, pero ¿qué quieres saber?-

-Sería más fácil de saber si me lo explicaras todo, a no ser que sea demasiado para ti.-

-No, descuida, es mejor que me apoye en alguien en cuanto esto. Se perfectamente que aislarme en mi depresión no llevara a nada, y lo digo por experiencia.-

-¿Experiencia?-

-Cuando mi hermano falleció…- dijo Hiro, mientras Sayaka se cuestionaba que tan buena idea hubiese sido traer tal tema.- No solo era mi hermano, pero también la única familia que me quedaba, aparte de mi tía Cass.-

-¿P-Pero como pasó?- dijo ella incrédula.

-Había un edificio en llamas, y alguien estaba a dentro. Mi hermano era demasiado bueno, así que lo primero que hizo fue entrar a salvarle, sin importarle lo que le pasara a él… y entonces el edificio exploto, con el adentro.- dijo como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Valoraba a otros mucho más que al mismo- dijo Sayaka.- Si que era alguien noble. Y supongo que tu deseo…-

-Sí, lo recuerdo palabra por palabra: " _Deseo que Tadashi Hamada vuelva a la vida, y viva una vida larga, saludable y prospera_."-

-Adivino que, con tal deseo, no te habrías arrepentido al descubrir la verdad.- comento Sayaka, pensando en el destino de las chicas mágica.

-Podría decirse- dijo Hiro, levantando la mirada- Si es que no hubiese sabido desde el principio.-

-Espera... _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_ \- grito ella completamente en shock- _**¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE PEDISTE TU DESEO SABIENDO LO QUE TE ESPERARÍA!?**_ -.

-Sí, y sé que suena como una locura… pero Tadashi, el simplemente era demasiado importante para mí, y, en fin, creo que sobreestime la eficacia de mi plan.-

-¿Tu… plan?- Ahora Sayaka si que estaba intrigada.

-Las gemas del alma se corrompen con la depresión o con el gasto de magia, así que pensé que, evadiendo el dolor lo más posible, y consiguiendo Semillas del Sufrimiento con máquinas en lugar de magia, no tendría de que preocuparme.-

-Espera, ¿Máquinas? ¿Sabes de maquinaria?-

-¿Saber? ¡Soy un prodigio de la robótica!- dijo con cierto aire de orgullo- Si hubieses visto lo que llegue a construir, sabrías por que considere que mi plan funcionaría.-

-No es por nada Hiro, pero a como lo vas contando todo no capto nada- reclamo ella confundida.- ¿Y si empezamos desde el principio?

-Está bien, como quieras.-

Y entonces Hiro empezó a contar la historia de cómo acabó aquí… Lo cual tendrán que esperar para saber…


	2. Hora del Contrato

Capitulo 2: ／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼ Hora del Contrato…

-Todo comenzó en la ciudad de San Fransokyo, hace uno o dos años.- dijo Hiro, con cierto aire de nostalgia- Yo era todo un prodigio, y ya había logrado graduarme de secundaria a los 13 años. Después de eso, me dedique a las peleas de robots, pero mi hermano, Tadashi, logro convencerme de que aplicara para su universidad. Tenía que presentar una idea revolucionaria, y acabe creando unos pequeños robots magnéticos controlados por un neurotransmisor, llamados "Microbots".-

-Vaya, eso suena interesante- dijo Sayaka, no exactamente convencida.- ¿Y fuiste aceptado?-

-Sí, pero… hubo un incendio- Comento el bajando la mirada.- Y alguien, el profesor de Robótica de la universidad, Robert Callaghan, seguía dentro. – Sayaka noto que Hiro dijo ese nombre con un aire de odio intenso que hacía que su propio anterior odio contra cierta chica mágica de pelo negro pareciese nada. – Y mi hermano trato de salvarlo, el entro al edificio y… este exploto en llamas…-

-Lo siento bastante.-

-Descuida, después de todo, el volvió gracias a mi deseo…-

-¿Y conociste a Kyubey poco después del incendio?-

-No, pasaron muchas cosas.- aclaró – En resumen, un robot creado por mi hermano, Baymax, me ayudo incidentalmente a descubrir que el incendio no fue un accidente, que el responsable lo causo para robar mis Microbots para motivos personales, y al final, aparte de Baymax, unos amigos de mi hermano y yo acabos deteniéndolo, y formamos un equipo para combatir el crimen en la ciudad.-

"Eso suena a historia de comic" pensó Sayaka sí misma, y fijo no se lo creería si no fuera porque ha visto cosas más raras. Y en cuanto quien causo el incendio, no le tomo mucho adivinar quién.

-¿Y entonces, cuando fue que conociste a Kyubey?-

-Bueno…-

 _POV de Hiro_

El vino a mi casa durante el aniversario del incidente. Yo estaba en mi cama, recostado, viendo una foto que me había tomado con Tadashi mientras creábamos a los Microbots. No recuerdo si lo vi llegar por la ventana o simplemente apareció de golpe, pero en todo caso, me sorprendí cuando este empezó a hablar…

-Hola, Hiro Hamada.- Me dijo el pequeño bastardo. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, pensé que era una alucinación, o que me había quedado dormido viendo la foto y ahora estaba soñando. No era normal ver a una criatura que parecía el cruce entre un gato un conejo hablándote de pronto, y en vez de responder, simplemente me le quede viendo.

-… Vale, definitivamente me dormí.-

-Esto no es un sueño, Hiro Hamada.- dijo monótonamente- Yo me llamo Kyubey, y he venido a ofrecerte convertirte en una chica mágica.-

-… ¿Esperas que te crea que no es un sueño, diciéndome tal tontería?- No encontraba contexto en que dicha frase tuviese sentido.- Primero, la magia no es real, no sigue ninguna regla de la lógica, y segundo, soy un chico.-

-Estoy consciente de que es un título de carácter femenino para estándares humanos, pero es debido a que normalmente no hacemos contratos de este tipo con varones.- aclaro.- Y en cuanto a la magia, es comprensible que la encuentres carente de sentido, pues los conocimientos de mi especie han llevado a crear, a base de años de investigación, lo que para la mente humana es inconcebible, y puedo asegurarte que siguen las leyes de la física correctamente.-

-¿Entonces es menos magia y más tecnología súper-avanzada?- Pregunté, si bien aún no me creía que esta cosa era real, me daba bastante curiosidad.

-Podría decirse de esa manera.-

-¿Y que ganaría yo con eso?-

-Para convertir a un humano en una chica mágica, le ofrecemos pedir un deseo, cualquier deseo.-

-Claro, ¿y qué pasa si no pueden cumplir el deseo?-

-El contrato no ocurriría en primer lugar, aunque eso usualmente nunca ocurre. Somos capaces de cumplir cualquier cosa que la mente humana pueda concebir.-

Entonces, al escuchar estas palabras, supe al instante que desearía yo de tener tal oportunidad. Pero aún no confiaba del todo, y si esto es un "Contrato", entonces me convenía leer la letra pequeña antes de hacer nada.

-Y, para empezar, ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? Hace poco dijiste que solo hacían este contrato con chicas, ¿Qué tengo yo de especial?-

-El potencial de una chica mágica se basa en su capacidad emocional. Normalmente los varones son menos emocionales, así que es más efectivo de esta manera.-

-¿Y para que ocupan que sea emocional? ¿Ganan ustedes algo con esto?-

-Utilizamos la energía creada por el sufrimiento y dolor emocional para evitar la muerte del universo.- dijo sin cambiar su nula expresión.- Nuestra especie carece de emociones, así que no podemos encargarnos por completo nosotros mismos.-

-¿Desesperación y dolor emocional? ¿Pero cómo pueden utilizar tal cosa con esto?-

\- Cuando una chica hace un contrato, el alma de esta se extrae de su cuerpo, y se le da la forma de una gema, la cual controla el antiguo cuerpo. Una revelación como esta suele afectarlas psicológicamente, por alguna razón que va más allá de mi compresión.- Juro que cuando oí esto me dio un escalofrío horrible. ¡Pues claro que las afectaría, si las está convirtiendo en zombis! O "Liches" como diría Fred.- Y además de eso, cuando la gema se separa del cuerpo a una distancia superior a los 100 metros, se pierde conexión, dejando al "cuerpo" completamente inerte, y si es destruida, sería similar a morir. Pero para poder conseguir energía de esto, haya que esperar a que la gema se corrompa.-

-¿Corromperse?-

-Exacto. La gema puede corromperse por dos medios: Gasto de la magia que su gema le otorga, o por emociones de depresión o sufrimiento, la cual solo puede purificarse con una "Semilla del Sufrimiento", obtenida al aniquilar una bruja.-

-Yo tengo mi definición de que es una bruja, pero viendo que tu concepto de "Chica Mágica" calza mejor con zombis, supongo que no son lo que estoy pensando.-

-En efecto, las definiciones difieren. Las brujas son seres nacidos de las maldiciones, así como las chicas mágicas de los deseos. Su forma y características varían de bruja en bruja, pero tienen algo en común: Estas se alimentan de almas humanas, las cuales recolectan mediante un "Beso de bruja", el cual causa al humano en cuestión a acabar con su propia vida.-

-¿Y qué pasa si la gema del alma se corrompe por completo?- Yo ya tenía mi teoría, pero quería estar seguro.

-Se convierten ellas mismas en brujas.- Sí, le había acertado.

-Así que, en resumen: Ustedes hacen tratos con chicas de que, a cambio de un deseo cualquiera, estas se convertirán en zombis que luchan contra monstruos, y que al enterarse de esto, se acaban convirtiendo en brujas, repites el ciclo, y así para usarnos de combustible para el universo.- Definitivamente hallaba imposible que esta cosa y toda su historia fuesen reales, pero…

-Básicamente.- dijo con su enfermiza serenidad- Entonces, ¿Quieres hacer el contrato?-

Esta cosa definitivamente carecía de emoción si fallaba en ver porque nadie aceptaría voluntariamente a esto. Pero, desde que escucho lo del deseo, no paraba de pensar en la oportunidad de traerlo a él a la vida. La oportunidad de ver a Tadashi de nuevo. Quería que volviese, pero las consecuencias eran claramente malas. Y entonces se me ocurrió…

-Ok, supongamos que yo aceptara tu contrato este,- dije, pensado haber encontrado la forma de salir de esto lo mejor posible.- Podría yo, digamos, aniquilar a las brujas con invenciones mías, en lugar de usar la magia, y así reducir la corrupción al mínimo, y tener semillas de sufrimiento para cuando las ocupara, ¿verdad?-

-Supongo que sería posible. Han habido chicas mágicas que usaron armas convencionales en conjunto con la magia, y su ratio de vida es notablemente superior a las que dependen exclusivamente de la magia, así que solo usando armas y reducir el uso de magia podría aumentar tu esperanza de vida notoriamente.-

Entonces si podría funcionar. No creía que esta cosa estuviese mintiendo, y, al fin y al cabo, aún estaba convencido de que esto no era real, al menos hasta que… pedí el deseo.

-Estoy listo.- dije, no más siguiéndole el juego.

-¿Cuál es tu deseo, Hiro Hamada?-

- _Deseo que Tadashi Hamada vuelva a la vida, y viva una vida larga, saludable y prospera_.-

Y entonces me di cuenta de que tan real era esto. Kyubey levanto esas… cosas que tenía el hacia mí, y una luz brotó de mi pecho. Dolía, y bastante. Sentía que toda mi energía se desvanecía, hasta que al final, caí inconsciente…

La mañana siguiente, desperté en mi cama. Asumí que entonces, a final de cuentas, si había sido un sueño. Pero la prueba de que no lo fue entro repentinamente por la puerta…

-Veo que alguien por fin decidió despertarse-

Era el. No había ninguna duda. Mi hermano esta justo enfrente mío. Aquel que había muerto en aquel incendio, el cual ni siquiera había dejado un cuerpo que enterrar. Tadashi.

-¿Uh? Hiro, ¿Por qué me miras así?- No me dio tiempo de asimilar la pregunta para cuando salte de golpe de la cama, corrí hacia él, y lo abrasé, todo esto mientras me caían las lágrimas.

-T-Tadashi…-

-¿¡Uh!? ¿Pero qué te pasa hoy?- El claramente estaba confundido de mi repentina reacción.

-No vuelvas… ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!-

-¿Pero de que estás hablando?- No fue entonces hasta que me di cuenta de cómo estaba actuando. ¿El no recordaba nada? O sería que… ¿O es que Kyubey había cambiado eso? ¿Había el alterado la historia, evitando que Tadashi muriese en primer lugar?

-Yo… esto…-Estaba asustando a Tadashi con esto, así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente.- Tuve una pesadilla horrible… una en la que tu…-

-Ya veo- No había dicho que le pasaba, pero el ya se lo había imaginado.- Descuida Hiro, no tienes que preocuparte por eso, yo estoy aquí, y no me voy a ir a ningún lado.- Dijo sonriente, ignorando todo por lo que había pasado.

-Está bien- dije tranquilizándome.- Es simplemente… que había sido muy real…-

-Bueno, ya podremos hablar de eso luego, pero ahora la tía Cass nos espera para desayunar.-

-Ah, ok, ya voy.- dije, antes de bajar y ver a este nuevo mundo, uno en el que Tadashi Hamada nunca pereció, gracias a mi deseo…

¡Mi deseo! Lo había olvidado por completo. Decidí volver un momento a buscar donde estaría mi gema del alma, hasta que me percaté de que portaba ahora conmigo un extraño anillo con unas runas. Esto debía ser mi gema del alma. Esto, era mi alma.


	3. Cacería de Brujas

Capitulo 3: Cacería de Brujas

Sayaka se le quedo mirando a Hiro. Seguía sorprendida de que alguien hiciera un contrato con esa rata de Kyubey sabiendo las consecuencias.- ¿Y, cómo te sentiste al tener a tu hermano de vuelta?- Interrumpió.

Hiro sonrió.-Jamás me había sentido tan feliz. El es la persona más importante para mí, y desde su muerte, había sentido un gran vacío. Aún cuando me había recuperado del dolor de su perdida, aún sentía su ausencia.- Hasta el momento, Hiro había narrado con una expresión seria, pero ahora, recordando aquel día, se le veía una expresión de alegría notable, antes de continuar su narración…

POV de Hiro

Después de mirar el anillo por unos momentos, escuche a la tía Cass llamándome a desayunar. Decidí dejar lo de la gema para después, cuando tuviera algo de tiempo libre.

Después del desayuno, Tadashi se fue con el resto de nuestro grupo a alguna actividad a la cual, por lo visto, yo era muy joven para ir. Me prometieron que me lo compensarían en mi cumpleaños, pero eso es irrelevante.

Fui al garaje, diciéndole a mi tía que iba revisar unas cosas de la universidad, cuando lo que iba a hacer era ver cómo prepararme contra las brujas. Cuando llegué, decidí ponerme a pensar cómo iba a enfrentarme a las brujas en primer lugar y, al cabo de una hora, ya tenía la idea lista: Una armadura con potencia de salto y velocidad sobrehumanas, aparte de protección física, y una colección de armamento basado en el equipo con que mis amigos y yo-.

(…)

-Espera, espera- Interrumpió de nuevo Sayaka, completamente perdida.- Más de una vez has mencionado a estos amigos tuyos, si vas a seguir haciéndolo, sería mejor que me explicaras un poco más de ellos, ¿no crees?.-

-Supongo que estas en lo cierto.- Afirmo Hiro, percatándose del hecho.- Son unos compañeros de la universidad de mi hermano que conocí cuando este me convenció de aplicar para esta. Son Gogo Tomago, una chica ruda, extrema y algo sarcástica. Honey Lemon, dulce y amigable, y bastante energética. Wasabi, fuerte y amigable, si bien es algo obsesivo con el orden, y finalmente Fred, excéntrico fanático de los comics. Todos ellos me ayudaron a continuar con mi vida cuando Tadashi murió, junto con Baymax.-

-¿Y ese tal Baymax… qué hace?-

-Su función es más o menos ser un enfermero, por ponerlo simple.-

-Ah, ¿Y que con lo del equipo ese?-

POV de Hiro

Como decía, el armamento se baso en el del equipo. Unas cuchillas de plasma para combate cercano, unas bombas químicas, discos de metal y un lanzallamas para larga distancia, e incluí capacidad de vuelo. Y, en caso de que ocupara ayuda, decidí recrear la armadura de Baymax, pero para que Tadashi no se diera cuenta, decidí crear un segundo Baymax, del cual solo yo sabría. Me tomo unos días hacerme con el material para idearlo, más unos días ensamblarlo, pero al final quedo listo. Hora de cazar brujas. Pero antes decidí que revisaría mi gema, para ver si, con el tiempo no se hubiese oscurecido un poco. Y, si bien no se veía oscura, me pareció que se había opacado. Bien podrían haber sido paranoias mías, pero decidí no arriesgarme y empezar cuanto antes.

Tras un día de estudio, aproveche que Tadashi tenía que quedarse haciendo un trabajo en casa de Gogo, así que fui a rondar la ciudad, con mi armadura disimulada bajo un traje, y con el segundo Baymax (A quien referiré como "Betamax") siguiéndome, buscando una bruja, hasta que me di cuenta de que… ¡No tenía la más remota de idea de cómo hacerlo!

-Veo que ocupas de mi ayuda- Dijo una voz de la nada, que yo reconocí al instante.

-Kyubey…-

-¿Cuál es tu problema, Hiro?- dijo la rata con su congelada sonrisa, parado sobre un basurero.

Yo no quería tratar con él, pero no me quedaban muchas opciones.- Necesito saber cómo encontrar una bruja…-

-Eso es fácil. Usa tu gema.-

-¿La gema…?- Trate de ver cómo le hacía, pero no me tomo mucho antes de que mi gema saliera una pequeña línea de luz, la cual me di cuenta que apuntaba una dirección.

-Sigue la luz, y esta te llevara hasta la bruja más próxima.-

-Está bien…- Empecé a seguir la luz, pero un paso después…

-¿Quieres qué te acompañe?-

Iba a decirle que se fuera al demonio, pero no sabía si ocuparía su ayuda. No confiaba en la rata esta, pero sabía que no mentiría en lo que diría. –Está bien, pero cuando sepa todo lo que debo saber, no quiero volver a verte.-

Seguí la luz, hasta que llegué a un lugar familiar. Nada menos que los restos del edificio que dio fin a mi felicidad, tanto tiempo atrás. Decidí no pensarlo demasiado, ya todo había sido limpiado, y un nuevo edificio se está construyendo en la misma zona, posiblemente para uso similar. Encontré una zona donde se sentía una cantidad de energía considerable.

-Ahora, transforma tu gema a su forma estándar.- Dijo Kyubey.

-¿Es necesario?- Quería gastar la menor cantidad de magia necesaria, que con mi plan debía ser algo como cero.

-Sí, sino no podrás entrar al laberinto de la bruja.-

-Ya que.- Transforme la gema, permitiéndome entrar al laberinto. Y por todos los santos, juro que ese lugar me estaba mareando. Parecía sacado de las pesadillas de Picasso, con figuras recortadas de varios colores girando sobre el lugar, y runas que parecían del mismo lenguaje que de mi gema en su forma de anillo, todo lucía como de otra dimensión, que no calzaba en este mundo. Si bien el lugar parecía un insulto a la cordura sin ton ni son a primera vista, luego me pareció ver que el lugar tenía algo de temática. El lugar se veía como si tuviera algo que ver con arte, y estaba habitado con seres que parecían cuadros famosos que fueron arruinados con algún líquido.

-¿Esas cosas… son la bruja?- Pregunte.

-No, esos son sus familiares.- Explico Kyubey.- Sin embargo, si un familiar escapa y devora a un ser humano, se convertirá en una réplica de la bruja de la cual surgió.-

No iba a dejar que eso sucediera. Con mi armamento listo, di ordenes a Betamax de destruir a esas criaturas, mientras yo calentaba un poco con otras. Si bien se veían cual pesadilla, no eran un problema real. A cómo íbamos aniquilándolos, llegamos a un lugar destacable. Parecía un estudio de pintura, con todo objeto de dibujo que conocía, y varios que no, sobre todo el lugar. Y enfrente de un marco a medio acabar, estaba un ser… que no sabría bien como describir. Parecía una brocha, con extremidades hechas de pinceles, atados mediante lazos, y con una cabeza que era en sí misma un lazo con un ojo. Oh, y era estúpidamente enorme.

-Dime que eso es la bruja.-

-Lo es.-

Me prepare para atacar junto con Betamax. La bruja era un mayor reto que sus familiares, no solo por el tamaño, pero tenía una gama de ataques propia, si bien era limitada, que incluía ataques de larga distancia.

Ordene a Betamax que volara en círculos y la distrajera, mientras yo, con los discos y las cuchillas, cortaba de los lazos para incapacitarla. No tardo en captar la táctica, así que ignoro al robot y se centro en mí. A como se me acercaba, use los explosivos y el lanzallamas, y tras impactarle en todo el "rostro", esta se retorció de dolor. Ordene a Betamax dar el golpe de gracia, con el cual la bruja acabo aniquilada.

Tras todo, el lugar se desvaneció cual ilusión, y vi un objeto extraño caer. Parecía una esfera negra cubierta de unas rejas grises, con una punta alargada al final. Supuse que eso sería la Semilla del Sufrimiento. Revise mi gema, la cual seguía como antes.

-Solo para estar seguro- Me dirigí hacia Kyubey- ¿Como sé que me conviene limpiar mi gema?-

-Bueno, normalmente llegan a un estado de corrupción notorio cuando empieza a mostrar unas nubes negras en su interior. –

-Entonces, ¿Cómo calificarías el estado actual de mi gema?-

Kyubey echó un vistazo.- Estaría según mis cálculos a un 99% de pureza. Podrías esperar bastante más.-

-Por cierto, ¿No podría simplemente reusar esta semilla cada vez que quiera?-

-No sería conveniente. Cuando la Semilla del Sufrimiento acumula mucha corrupción, la bruja puede renacer, y siendo derrotada de nuevo, la semilla generada sería notoriamente menos eficiente. Tras uno usos, sería inutilizable.-

-Y entonces… ¿Qué hago cuando ya no me sirva?-

-Entonces yo apareceré, y devorare la semilla, para usar su energía y evitar que la bruja renazca.-

Así que no solo me convertiría en uno de esos horrores si me convertía en bruja, sino que para colmo acabaría devorado por esta rata. Más razones para no dejar que pasara.

Decidí volver a casa, esta ya cansado… No me tomo mucho volver, y por suerte, ni tía Cass ni Tadashi estaban, aparentemente había surgido algo con quien daba a mi tía los recursos para el café, y Tadashi fue a ayudarla. Decidí recostarme en la cama, no sin primero esconder tanto la armadura, a Betamax y, por supuesto, la Semilla del Sufrimiento.

Recostado, me di cuenta de que así sería mi vida a partir de ahora. No solo tratar de vivir una vida normal, y cumplir mis metas del futuro, si no qué aniquilando a brujas para asegurar mi propia existencia. Tras pensarlo un poco, una pregunta me vino a la cabeza…

-¿Cuánto tiempo podré durar haciendo esto…?-


	4. Un vistazo al horror…

Capitulo 4: Un vistazo al horror…

Pasó el tiempo, día tras día, semana tras semana. Ya me había hecho con una buena cantidad de Semillas, y apenas llegué a usar unas dos a lo mucho. En mi vida personal, todo iba sobre ruedas. Me juntaba con el resto de grupo, hacíamos los trabajos de universidad, y muchas cosas que no olvidare. Aún eran así las cosas antes, pero ahora Tadashi estaba con nosotros. Estando el ahí, sonriente, viviendo la vida que el siempre deseo, evitaba que me sintiera mal por ser un chico mágico…

Un día, estaba yo tratando de dar caza a una bruja bastante escurridiza, la cual se me había escapado unas dos o tres veces ya. Lucía como una araña o algo similar, hecha de telescopios y otras cosas, bastante rápida debo admitir, y su laberinto tenía tema de ciencias en general, principalmente astronomía. La condenada cosa ya había intentado atacar a más de uno antes, y no pensaba dejar que esa porquería hiciese daño a nadie. Cuando por fin la alcance una cuarta vez, la maldita se las ingenio para evadirnos, y estaba a punto de escapar de nuevo… cuando vi un látigo salir de la nada, cortando a la bruja en dos.

Me quede asombrado al ver esto, y tras dar un vistazo, pude ver a quien portaba el susodicho. Una chica mágica, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, con un traje verde que lucía como de un príncipe, con pañuelo blanco, y la gema, de un tono verde esmeralda, ubicada en su cuello. Cuando el laberinto desapareció, ella se acerco a mí.

-¿Pero que hace por aquí un chico como tú, tratando con una bruja?- Dijo con un tono burlón.- Deberías dejarnos el trabajo a las chicas mágicas.-

-¡Oye! ¿Pero qué te crees?- Le grite molesto por su tono.- Pues para tu información, yo soy un chico mágico, así que a mí también me toca lidiar con las brujas.- Dije mientras mostraba mi gema.

Ella se quedo sorprendida.-Pe-pero… ¿Pero cómo puede ser esto? ¡Se supone que solo hay _**chicas**_ mágicas, no chicos!-

-Pues yo soy una excepción.-

-¿Y supongo que querrás la semilla que acabo de ganarme, verdad?- Dijo con una mirada pícara. -¡Pues ni creas!- dijo justo antes de purificar su gema, la cual ya mostraba las susodichas "Nubes negras" que Kyubey menciono. Y hablando de la rata, justo después de eso, la chica lanzo la semilla al aire, justo para que Kyubey apareciera de ver tú a saber dónde y la devoró. Abriendo el rombo de su espalda y cerrándolo una vez dentro.- ¿Cómo te quedo el ojo, eh?-

La verdad la semilla en si no me importaba mucho. Me hacía como con unas siete u ocho al mes, y solo llegaba a gastar una por mes, y con mi táctica para ahorrar magia, supuse que una menos me haría daño. –Meh, podrías habértela quedado de todos modos.-

-¿Uh?- Ella no se esperaba esa respuesta, pero luego cambio su expresión de shock a una más burlona.- Has de ser nuevo con esto de las chicas mágicas y las brujas, ¿Verdad?-

-Puede. No sé cuánto tiempo se deja uno de considerar "Nuevo" en esto.-

-Pues veras, a como no limpies tu gema periódicamente…- dijo como si estuviese contando un cuento de terror-… ¡Te convertirás tu mismo en una bruja!-

-Ya sabía-

- _ **¿¡UH!?**_ \- Parecía más molesta que antes, es como si tratase de molestarme, pero yo iba un paso adelante en todo lo que me mandara. Justo en ese momento, ella se percato de Betamax.- ¿Y ese jueguetote?-

-Es Betamax, me ayuda a cazar brujas.-

-¿Te construiste un ayudante para esto? Bueno, supongo que ocuparas la ayuda.- Volteo para el otro lado, como si se prepara para irse.- Las chicas mágicas pueden ser bastantes territoriales, y si bien parezco agresiva, soy una de las más inofensivas de la zona. Claro, siempre que no trates de atacarme primero.-

-Bueno, gracias por el consejo… por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

Ella volteo de vuelta, sorprendida por la pregunta.- Me llamo Adelia Durán. ¿Para qué quieres saber?-

-No, nada, solo curiosidad mía. Por cierto, yo soy Hiro Hamada.-

-¿Hiro…? Ah, ¿Pero no eres tu el niño prodigio ese, el que estudia en la universidad de la ciudad? ¡Con razón te pudiste hacer al jueguetote ese!-

No sabía que era ya tan conocido.

-En fin, si algún día encuentro una bruja demasiado poderosa que no pueda derrotar, te aviso, que tal vez ustedes dos puedan, claro, siempre y cuando yo me quede la semilla al final.- dijo jocosamente justo antes de saltar lejos de mi vista. No sabía que estar transformado daba tal habilidad…

Pocos días después, decidí darme un respiro de la cacería. Tadashi dijo que iba a ir a la tienda a comprar unas cosas que necesitaría para mejorar a Baymax, y me pregunto si quería que lo acompañase. No lo dude ni un instante. Como quedaba algo lejos, Tadashi le pidió prestado el carro a la tía Cass, la cual no puso reparos. Mientras íbamos, nos topamos con un tráfico terrible, así que decidimos charlar para pasar el rato.

-Y entonces- empecé yo- ¿Qué piensas mejorarle a Baymax?-

-Solo unas cosas para mejorar su velocidad.- dijo tranquilamente- Me he percatado que camina bastante lento.-

-¿Y hasta ahora te das cuenta?-

-Bueno, no había tenido problemas con eso antes, pero es que ayer Fred se puso a hacer sus payasadas de mascota, y acabo golpeándose en la cabeza. Baymax se activo, pero para cuando llego, ya nos habíamos hecho cargo del problema.-

-Vaya, no recordaba que fuese así de lento…-

-Sí, yo tampoco…- Tadashi empezó a notarse algo preocupado.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Hiro… te he notado algo distinto últimamente…-

-¿E-Enserio?- Me iba a dar un ataque si esta charla avanzaba hacia donde yo creía.- ¿D-Desde cuándo?-

-Desde aquel día que tuviste esa pesadilla. Ya sabes, cuando despertaste y me abrazaste llorando, como si no me hubieses visto en meses.- Sí, iba para donde yo creía.- Como si actuaras más distante y serio con las otras personas, y he visto que tu expresión se llena de miedo cada vez que digo que voy para algún lado. Quisiera que por favor me digas que es lo que pasa…-

-Esto, yo…- No sabía que decirle. No podía decirle sobre todo lo de las brujas y chicas mágicas, no solo no me creería, pero si llegaba a convencerlo, fijo le daría un ataque de pánico. Justo se me ocurrió algo.- Solamente es que… desde aquella pesadilla, he considerado la posibilidad de algo te pasase, como que salieras herido o… peor…- Tadashi lucía bastante sorprendido de esto. No sé si por la magnitud de las palabras, o porque yo las estuviese diciendo.- Y preguntándome como le haría para poder salir adelante…-

-Hiro...-Tadashi parecía algo triste diciendo esto, el se preocupaba mucho por mi…- Si algo llegase a pasarme, sabes que no estarías solo. Están tía Cass, Gogo, Fred, Honey, Wasabi. Ellos estarían para ti, y lo sabes perfectamente.- Si que lo sé, pero él no debía saberlo.

-Tienes razón- dije- Perdón por haberte preocupado.-

-No es nada.- Dijo Tadashi con una sonrisa, justo antes de por fin poder avanzar en el tráfico infernal de aquel día. Después de eso, no hubo ningún problema, hasta que llegamos a la tienda.

-Buenos días, señor.- Saludo Tadashi al encargado de la tienda, justo antes de sacar una pequeña lista de su bolsillo.- ¿De por casualidad, tendrá algo de esto?-

El hombre dio un vistazo.- Si, tenemos algunos en la bodega, iré por ellos en un momento.- dijo antes de irse, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mi esperando.

-Vaya vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí- dijo una voz que reconocí al instante.

-¿¡A-A-Adelia!?-


	5. Incomodo

Capitulo 5: INCOMODO

Allí estaba ella. Adelia, con su sonrisa demoniaca, se me quedo viendo esperando una respuesta.

-¿¡T-TU QUÉ HACES AQUÍ!?- Grite en shock al verla allí.

-Yo vivo aquí, este es el negocio de mi padre.- dijo como si nada.

-¿En serio?- dije más calmado. Yo pensé que me estaba siguiendo por algo relacionado con brujas.

-¿La conoces, Hiro?- Pregunto mi hermano, del cual ya me había olvidado que estaba aquí.

-Sólo me la topé una vez mientras caminaba, es todo.- No quería que malinterpretara nada.

-¿Y qué, no piensas presentármela?- dijo con tono burlón. Mis intentos habían sido en vano.

-Mi nombre es Adelia Durán, mucho gusto.- dijo ella amablemente con una bondad claramente falsa.- Disculpe, si usted está esperando a mi padre en la bodega, le recomendaría ir a ayudarle. Con sus "habilidades" para ordenar, le podría tomar rato encontrar nada por su cuenta.-

-¿En serio? Bueno, si tú lo dices…- dijo Tadashi antes de dirigirse a la bodega de la tienda a buscar al vendedor.

-¿Y eso a que vino?-

-Nada, nada, solo quería un tiempo de calidad, ya sabes, para charlar sobre cosas como las brujas.-

-Sabía que ibas a mencionarlo tarde o temprano.- mencione fastidiado.

-Bueno, si quieres podemos hablar de tu hermano en su lugar.- dijo pícaramente.

-¿¡Y tú para que quieres hablar de Tadashi!?-

-Nada más que curiosidad mía. Se ve que es alguien dispuesto ayudar a quien lo necesite sin pensárselo mucho. Una gran cualidad, diría yo.-

Al principio solo me incomodaba un poco el hecho de que estuviese hablando de mi hermano, pero… "gran cualidad". Cierto que mi hermano era muy buena persona, y todos lo querían por ello, pero esa " _gran cualidad_ "… fue lo que me hizo perderlo…

-Sera una gran cualidad para los demás, pero lo puede llevar a hacer más de lo que debería…- respondí con una falsa calma, tratando de no mostrarme afectado por sus palabras…

-Sabes, hay chicas mágicas que dicen que soy buena adivinando los deseos de las otras, e incluso me la paso suponiendo que desearon las brujas que enfrento, si bien estas no pueden confirmar que tan acertado es.-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- a mí me gustaba que cambiara el tema, pero algo me daba mal espina de esto…

-Tu deseo… fue salvar a tu hermano cuando este trato de ayudar a alguien más, ¿Verdad?-

Mi cara debió haber sido legendaria al momento de oír eso. Simplemente esta asombrado y horrorizado. ¿Tan solo eso poco que dije fue suficiente para adivinarlo? No tuve oportunidad de responder para cuando su cara ya cantaba victoria.

-Impresionante, ¿No?-

Ella tuvo que esperar a que me recuperara del shock antes de escuchar mi respuesta.- Debo… debo admitir que sí, estoy impresionado.-

-¿Qué te dije? Y sobre la bruja de la otra vez, fijo quería ser astronauta o astrónoma, o tal vez otra cosa que empiece con astro.- Otra vez cambiando abruptamente de tema, pero esta vez no estaba dirigiendo a ningún lado.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- pregunté, con curiosidad.

-¿Qué hay de mi qué?-

-Tu deseo, qué más.-

-…No te diré- dijo con un tono inusualmente serio. ¿Habría sido su deseo algo de seria magnitud?

-Bueno, si tú dices… Por cierto, es idea mía u hoy estás actuando más… amable que ayer.- No me había percatado hasta ahora de su ausencia de intentos para fastidiarme…

-Meh, soy más juguetona de noche.-

-¿Tú llamas "ser juguetona" a robar Semillas del Sufrimiento y revelar la horrible verdad de las brujas?-

-En cuanto lo de las semillas, tu gema se veía demasiado limpia, y creía que no te afectaría esperar un poco. Y en cuanto a de las brujas, nunca nadie me cree, así que lo digo con tono sobreactuado para pegar sustos a las novatas, justo antes de que me acusen de mentirosa.-

-¿En serio jamás te han creído?-

-Nah, esas inocentes creen demasiado en las palabras de los Incubadores, y se negaran a creerlo hasta que vean a una caer frente a sus propios ojos.-

-¿Incubadores…? Ah, te refieres a Kyubey.- no me sabía que su especie se llamara así. Considerando que las incubadoras eran para permitir a una vida iniciar, sonaba algo irónico.

-Bueno, ellos "Incuban" a las chicas mágicas para que estas "Nazcan" como brujas.- Vale, paso de "irónico" a "apropiado".- Por cierto, cambiando de tema (Qué sorpresa), ¿Cómo es que tu gema se mantiene tan limpia?-

-Es fácil, utilizo armas robóticas creadas por mí para enfrentarlas en lugar de magia, así que casi nunca he tenido que usar una semilla.- explique tranquilamente.

-¿Ósea qué nunca has usado tus poderes normales? ¿Ni una vez?-

-Esto, ahora qué lo pienso, no, ni una.-

-¿Y qué harías si fueras atacado de repente por una bruja, sin tener tiempo de buscar tu armadura o al jueguetote y no te quedara más remedio que transformarte? ¡No tendrías experiencia de cómo usar tus poderes!-

Juraba en ese momento que si ella me hacía entrar en un solo shock más me iba a desmayar, pero estaba más concentrado en llamarme mentalmente a mi mismo idiota. ¿¡Cómo no había pensado en eso!?

-Bueno, si quieres, te puedo acompañar la próxima vez que vayas a cazar brujas, así podrás practicar a usar tus poderes sin preocuparte de que te maten.-

-¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué te ofreces a ayudarme así?-

-Meh, no sé. Creo que simplemente me estas cayendo bien.- dijo con una sonrisa ridículamente grande.- ¿Y qué dices?-

No me quedaba otra opción.

-Está bien, ¿Y como cuando podríamos ir?-

-¿Qué te parece esta noche?-

-Ok, está bien. Te veré en el parque.-

Justo a como acabamos nuestra charla, Tadashi y el padre de Adelia por fin aparecieron, junto las cosas que Tadashi vino a comprar en primer lugar. Después de eso me despedí de Adelia, y fui al carro para que mi hermano y yo pudiésemos llegar tranquilos a casa… y entonces apareció otro terrible tráfico, que juraría estaba formado en mayoría por autos del trafico anterior.

-Y bien Hiro, ¿Qué hay entre tú y esa chica?- Pregunto Tadashi de la nada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- exclamé sobresaltado, más que nada por la sorpresa.

-No me malinterpretes, no estoy sugiriendo que sea tu novia o nada.- aclaro tranquilamente – Es solo que, bueno, tu nunca habías interactuado con otros chicos de tu edad, y se me hizo raro ver que conocieses a esa chica.-

El tenía razón con eso. Entre chicos de mi edad yo fui poco más que carnada para bravucones, dado a mi inteligencia, y hacer amigos nunca fue lo mío. El grupo de la universidad son los únicos amigos que tengo fuera de la familia.

-No es nada fuera de lo normal. Una chica con la que estaba entablando una charla, nada más.-

-Bueno, si tu lo dices.- Respondió Tadashi claramente poco convencido.

Después de eso, llegamos a la casa. Ese día, Tadashi había acordado a ayudar a Honey con un experimento que ella estaba preparando para una feria científica, así que salí, sin la armadura ni Betamax, y me dirigí al parque, donde me tope a Adelia.

-Llegas tarde- reclamo ella.

-Nunca acordamos una hora exacta-

-Tienes razón, pero igual. En todo caso, mira esto.- Señalo hacia un pequeño edificio en medio del parque, donde pude ver que estaba la entrada a un laberinto de bruja.- ¡Hoy estamos de suerte! Si acabamos con esta rápido, bien nos puede dar tiempo de ir a por otra.-

-Si eso quieres, deberíamos entrar cuanto antes.- Me prepare para entrar, pero antes de poder…

-Transfórmate.-

-¿Uh?-

-Recuerda que esto es para que aprendas a usar tu magia, así que NO usarla sería más o menos inútil.-

-Cierto, se me había olvidado.-

Entonces empecé con la transformación. No estoy seguro de que paso durante la misma, pero estoy seguro que habría visto ridículo. Para cuando acabo, pude ver por primera vez mi apariencia como un "Chico Mágico". Llevaba un traje qué, como el de Adelia, lucía como de un príncipe, pero a diferencia del de ella, el mío era de color marrón, similar al de mi gema, y parecía algo más… steampunk.

-Te ves bien.-

-¿En serio? Yo me siento como si acabara de venir de una convención.-

-Descuida, he visto chicas con trajes más ridículos, y agradece que el tuyo es de un color modesto. Imagínate que te hubiese tocado rosa.-

Supongo que tenía razón. Después de eso, entramos al laberinto. Este lucía como el sueño de un joyero, todo tenía gemas por todas partes. Parecía que eran bastante variadas, pero no es que yo supiese diferenciar nada aparte del color. A como avanzamos, vimos a los familiares de la bruja, los cuales lucían como los tipos que apuestan a los caballos, claro, si estuviesen hechos de gemas.

-Y ahora saca tu arma- Dijo Adelia tranquilamente, no parecía que le preocupase.

-Arma, lo capto- Cuando invoqué mi arma, podía afirmar que estaba algo sorprendido. Era una ballesta, con diseño steampunk y flechas que parecían estar hechas de electricidad o algo por el estilo. Empecé a atacar a los familiares, y no diría que fuesen un gran problema. La mayoría cayeron antes de darse cuenta, y los que lograron enterarse atacaban muy lentamente, así que tampoco me tomaron mucho.- No parece tan difícil.

-He visto a los asistentes de este tipo antes, no son muy rudos que digamos. La idea es más que nada que te acostumbres a pelear con magia, para cuando llegues a enfrentarte a una bruja fuerte.-

No tomo mucho antes de que llegáramos a sala principal. Aparte de ser grande y cerrada, no parecía tener nada de especial. Y allí posaba la bruja, la cual lucía como un caballo hecho de gemas moradas.

-Ok, trata de aniquilar a esta bruja tu, yo me quedare aquí por si me ocupas.-

No hubo mucha necesidad, la verdad. La bruja, si bien rápida como el demonio (La bruja arácnida de la vez anterior parecía lenta en comparación), no parecía tener ningún ataque aparte de intentar pasarme por encima. Si bien casi me golpeaba en más de una ocasión, no me tomo mucho entender la mejora motriz de estar transformado, y una vez captado, decidí simplemente volar a la bruja con las flechas. No logré acertarle ni una. Y la bruja cada vez iba más rápido, hasta que por fin logro embestirme, con tanta fuerza que quede estampado en la pared.

-Uhg, esto duele…-

-¡Hiro! ¡Utiliza tu magia!-

¿Mi magia? No entendía como iba a hacer eso o a que se refería ella en primer lugar, pero, por probar, trate de concentrar mi energía en las flechas que estaban clavadas en el suelo. Para mi sorpresa, de las flechas surgió una luz vertical que llego hasta el techo, y después, se alzaron unas paredes de electricidad entre cada dos flechas, una de las cuales, partió a la bruja en dos.

-¡Bien hecho, Hiro!- grito entusiasta Adelia, mientras saltaba de alegría.

El laberinto desapareció, dejándonos de vuelta en el parque, justo donde pude ver la semilla de la bruja. Al momento de recogerla, decidí ver mi gema. Había oscurecido un poco, pero no era nada demasiado drástico. Tal vez usar aquella habilidad con tantas flechas a la vez causo un gasto considerable. Decidí que debía usar menos flechas la próxima vez. Acabe de purificar mi gema, y entonces…

-Hola, Hiro Hamada- La rata.

-Kyubey.- Dije, fastidiado por la mera presencia de ese bicho.

No me dirigí más a él, simplemente tire la gema para que la devorara.

-Bueno, lo hiciste estupendamente.- Comento Adelia.

-Je je, gracias.-

-Bueno, pensaba que nos daría tiempo de cazar otra bruja, pero ya se te nota cansado solo con esa.-

-Si, supongo ocupo descansar un poco.- Dije algo somnoliento.

-Bueno, ya veremos donde cazar brujas mañana. ¿A la misma hora?-

-Si, como tú quieras.- Dije aun más cansado.

Justo después me despedí de ella, y volví a casa, donde Tadashi aun no había vuelto, y la tía Cass estaba dormida. Decidí seguir su ejemplo, y me recosté en mi cama, donde caí casi al acto.


	6. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Capitulo 6: ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?

Habían pasado unos cuantos días. Cada vez lo hacía mejor a la hora de cazar brujas con magia en lugar de maquinaria, pero igual prefería usarla para evitar el consumo de mi gema. Mi amistad con Adelia iba bastante bien, y descubrí muchas cosas sobre ella, como que su madre falleció cuando ella nació, que ella posee una habilidad para crear copias de sombra de ella misma, e incluso que su padre está consciente de que ella es una chica mágica. Pero ella igual se negaba a contarme su deseo. Me estaba dando curiosidad, más que nada porque a la minina mención del mismo, ella actuaba con cierto aire de tristeza y pesar, y claramente no quería recordar.

En cuanto en mi vida normal, había notado que últimamente Tadashi se ausentaba con bastante frecuencia, lo cual no había notado ya que solía aprovechar dichas ausencias para cazar brujas. Quería saber por qué Tadashi actuaba de tal manera, pero supuse que mejor sería dejar que él tuviera sus secretos así como yo tenía los míos, y en todo caso, dichas ausencias me convenían.

Un día en la universidad, estaba yo preparando un proyecto, unos robots similares a los Microbots, cuando note a los otros, completamente apartados de mí, revisando una caja, y por lo visto teniendo una discusión sobre eso.

-¿¡Pero porque demonios trajeron esto aquí!?- Gogo grito completamente histérica, lo cual era extraño, considerando que Gogo solía estar calmada, y a lo mucho se mostraba sarcástica en lo peor.

-¡Oye, no te enojes tanto!- se defendió Fred. – Están remodelando mi casa, y necesitaba ponerlos en algún lado.-

-¿Pero tenía que ser precisamente aquí?- pregunto Honey- ¿Qué pasa si Hiro los ve?-

-Mejor ocultamos esto antes de que lo vea.- Menciono Wasabi, pero…

-¿Antes de que vea _qué_?- pregunte, sorprendido de que ellos me estuviesen ocultando algo.

Ellos saltaron de la impresión, seguro pensaban que estaba demasiado concentrado con lo mío para prestarles atención. Tadashi se me acerco para tratar de ver cómo me explicaba.

-Bueno Hiro…- el no se mostraba precisamente motivado contándome esto.- ¿Has notado qué hay veces en las que no me ves en todo el día? ¿Qué desaparezco para hacer algún trabajo con los chicos con bastante frecuencia…?-

-Sí, lo he notado…- quería saber el porqué del comportamiento de todos, pero el tono de Tadashi me hizo dudar si realmente era una buena idea…

-¿Y… también recuerdas… el incendio?- juro que está al borde de un ataque cardiaco el momento que lo menciono. Gracias a mi deseo, Tadashi nunca murió en el, pero nunca me puse a pensar más allá de ahí.

-¿En serio crees que sea buena idea decirle?- pregunto preocupada Honey.

-En algún momento tendrá que saber, y conozco a mi hermano…- dijo Tadashi dirigiéndose a ella- el insistirá hasta que le diga todo.- El tenía razón en eso. Entonces volvió a dirigirse a mí.- Aquel incendio… no fue un accidente.-… ¿Eh?

Yo ya sabía eso, perfectamente. También sabía quién era responsable, y sus motivos. ¿Pero cómo era que Tadashi sabía? Entonces llegué a ver lo que contenía la caja. Eran los trajes de superhéroe que habíamos usado para atrapar al culpable, y eventualmente, volvernos defensores de la justicia. Eran todos, exactamente iguales, excepto en lugar de mi traje, había uno que quedaría mejor a mi hermano. No entendía como era que esos trajes existían, pues gracias a mi deseo, los sucesos que me llevaron a crearlos nunca pasaron.

-Cuando descubrí quien había causado el incendio, además de que había robado tus Microbots, el resto y yo formamos un equipo para llevarlo a la justicia.- Narró mi hermano. Sabía que esta omitiendo algunos detalles, pero lo pase por alto.- Y desde entonces, hemos estado protegiendo la ciudad de aquello que la policía no es capaz. Todas las veces que te decía que iba a hacer un trabajo, era de hecho para vigilar por la paz de la ciudad. Espero que entiendas que no te dijimos porque, bueno, no quería que tratases de unirte y acabaras lastimado. ¿Entiendes?-

Estaba a punto de responderle, cuando el lugar empezó a verse como si se estuviese retorciendo. Todos miraron con sorpresa y horror, no sabiendo que pasaba, pero yo lo supe al instante. Una bruja.

Todos acabamos en medio de su laberinto, el cual lucía… peculiar. Otros laberintos en los que había estado se veían bastante detallados y complejos, pero este lucía como si fuese un dibujo animado para niños. Y en cuanto los familiares, estos parecían peces de caricatura, dibujados lo más sencillo que fuese posible.

-¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁ PASANDO!?- Grito Wasabi en pánico.

-¡No lo sé, pero me da miedo!- Fred se le unió, para mi sorpresa.

-¡Rápido! ¡A los trajes!- Tadashi no perdió la compostura y se preparó para enfrentar a los familiares, los cuales se nos estaban acercando. Sin embargo fue inútil, ya que un familiar se lanzo contra la caja, dañando los trajes.

-¡Oh no! ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?- Honey claramente estaba asustada. Honestamente, la única que no lucía como si tuviera un ataque de pánico era Gogo, y no parecía que eso fuese a durar.  
Decidí… que no me quedaba otra opción.

-…Hermano- dije dirigiéndome a Tadashi.

-¿Qué pasa Hiro?- Me respondió mientras trataba (y fallaba) de esconder que estaba asustado.- ¿Tienes alguna idea?-

-Yo… también te he estado ocultando algo… algo que hace que tu secreto no sea nada-

-¿De… de que hablas?-

En vez de responder, procedí a sacar mi gema del alma, y me transformé justo en frente de todos. Una vez que la transformación acabo, pude ver la expresión de shock en todos, especialmente Tadashi.

-Pero, pero, _**¿¡PERO QUÉ ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!?**_ \- grito sin salir de su shock.

Entonces yo procedí a aniquilar sin piedad a los familiares. Eran peligrosos para las personas normales, pero no eran la gran cosa para mí, o cualquier chica mágica. Solo bastaba una flecha para hacerlos caer, y no tomo demasiado para acabar.

-Eso. Estuvo. ¡GENIAL!- Exclamó Fred, cosa que no me sorprendía.

-En serio Hiro, ¿¡Qué está pasando aquí!?- Tadashi seguía en su shock.

-Te explicaré luego, pero ahora…- dije antes de ir a buscar a la bruja, para acabar con ella lo más rápido posible. No me tomó mucho llegar a la habitación de la bruja, la cual era… peculiar. Lucía como un dormitorio, igual de mal dibujado que lo demás. Había una cama matrimonial en el medio, la cual estaba rodeada de pétalos de rosa y candelas. Allí la bruja posaba tranquilamente. Su aspecto me causo más gracia que nada. Parecía un montón de baba azul con un ojo con enormes pestañas, labios pintados, y con algo que parecía un corazón de lata en su interior. Me prepare para acabar con ella cuando…

-¡Hiro!-

-¿¡Tadashi!?- Me habían seguido. Pensé que con la velocidad que llevaba no les daría tiempo.

Antes de qué nadie más dijera nada, la bruja se abalanzó sobre mi hermano, pero logré matarla rápidamente con una sola flecha de luz al susodicho corazón. No pensaba dejar que nadie volviese a lastimar a mi hermano. Después de eso, el laberinto desapareció, devolviéndonos a todos al laboratorio de la universidad.

-Vale, ¿Ahora piensas explicarnos que acaba de pasar?- Dijo Gogo, dado a que Tadashi seguramente gritaría si preguntaba el.

Entonces decidí contarles toda la situación. Quería dejar cosas como la gema conteniendo mi alma o el hecho de que la corrupción me convertiría en bruja a menos que continuara cazando otras, pero temía que si lo hacía, Tadashi intentase hacer algo para ayudarme que solo acabase empeorándolo, como destruir la gema, por ejemplo. Sin embargo, hice un pequeño, pero importante cambio. Les dije que había sido seleccionado, en lugar de que acepte voluntariamente por un deseo. Te preguntas porqué, ¿Verdad? Pues bien, si le contaba lo del deseo a Tadashi, seguramente se acabaría culpando de todo esto, y no quería que el sufriera más de lo que sufriría al escuchar de las brujas. A como avanzaba mi explicación, el grupo, en especial mi hermano, lucían cada vez más y más horrorizados. Incluso Fred, que parecía feliz al principio, se les acabo uniendo eventualmente.

-Entonces…- dijo mi hermano, tratando de no colapsar por el terror de mi estado actual.- ¿Necesitas cazar más de esas… monstruosidades para mantenerte vivo?-

-Me temo que sí… lo que me recuerda.- fui hacia donde calculo habría muerto la bruja, donde pude encontrar su semilla. Saque mi gema y la purifique allí mismo, y como le quedaban más usos, la guarde para luego.

-¿Y… no hay forma de volver a la normalidad?- Tadashi sonó como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

-Me temo que no…- Justo después de decir eso, Tadashi se lanzó sobre mí, llorando. Yo hice lo único que se me ocurrió, y trate de consolarlo.- Pero no te preocupes, mientras tenga semillas de sufrimiento para purificar mi gema, y que conste que tengo bastantes, no me pasara nada malo. Las brujas no son tan problemáticas.- No pareció servir de mucho, ya que el no cambiaba en absoluto, mientras el resto solo veía, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-No te pasara nada malo… porque yo no voy a permitirlo.- dijo él cuando por fin empezó a calmarse.

-¿Cómo?-

-Hiro, a partir de ahora, yo te acompañare. Estaré allí para evitar algo malo pase, e incluso te ayudaré a conseguir las susodichas semillas.-

-Pero, no es necesario, yo puedo por mi cuenta.-

-Hiro, no importa si dices que no, igual lo haré. Es lo único que puedo hacer para protegerte ahora…-

-Lo único que _podemos_ hacer para protegerte.- dijo Honey mientras ella y los demás se unían al ahora abrazo grupal.

-Sí, ahora que estamos consientes de todo esto, no podemos dejarlos a ustedes dos solos.- dijo Wasabi.

-No vamos a dejar que salgas herido, ni que te transformes en una bruja.- agrego Gogo, con un tono inusualmente materno en su voz.

Todos estaban dispuestos ayudarme con esto, a apoyarme. Me preocupaba un poco de lo que fuese con ellos, pero, en todo caso, me sentí feliz al ver que tan importante era para ellos.

-…gracias...-


	7. Puella in Dolore

Capitulo 7: Puella in Dolore.

Una semana. Una semana había pasado desde que Tadashi y los demás habían descubierto mi secreto. Era un chico mágico. Desde entonces, mi hermano no me quitaba el ojo de encima, y siempre se mantenía cerca mío cada vez que iba a cazar brujas. Trate de que no lo hiciese, pero mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles. Después de todo, el no quería que yo acabara como una bruja.

Desde el incidente con la bruja de agua, mi hermano retocó a Baymax para que siempre me acompañara a donde fuese, y digo siempre. Ni explicándole que ya tenía a Betamax para ello lo convenció. Y los otros, si bien a mucho menor escala que Tadashi, igual se habían vuelto más protectores. Ellos insistieron en aprender como cazar brujas por su cuenta, para así conseguir semillas por su cuenta, pero yo les explique que solo se puede entrar a un laberinto de bruja con una gema del alma, y además las brujas poseen influencia sobre las personas normales. Cuando les comente que las brujas podían causar que gente en depresión o sumidas en dolor cometieran suicidio, pude notar que Wasabi, Gogo, Honey, e incluso Fred echaron una rápida mirada de preocupación hacia Tadashi. Tanto ellos como yo sabíamos que, a como estaba el de afectado con todo esto, eso lo volvería un blanco fácil. Pero también sabíamos que convencerlo de no protegerme era como decirle al hielo que no sea frío.

Debido a todo el asunto, al final también le mencioné a Tadashi sobre Adelia. Ella se mostro con si juguetona actitud al principio, pero al ver como mi hermano se había tomado todo, ella se mostro más gentil.

Un día, tras la universidad, estaba en casa yo en casa preparando un proyecto, cuando Tadashi se me acerco.

-Hola Hiro…- dijo con el tono sombrío que había ganado desde aquel día. -Yo… bueno…-

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunte preocupado.

-Yo… quería disculparme por cómo he estado actuando los últimos días. Mi comportamiento no ha hecho más que preocupar a todos.-

-No tienes porqué disculparte.- dije tratando de consolarlo. –Si a ti te pasara algo, seguro yo también estaría preocupado.-

-Tal vez, pero eso no me excusa. Mi trabajo como hermano mayor es protegerte, no preocuparte. Yo… te prometo que trataré de no hacerlo.-

-Tadashi, si no quieres que me preocupe tanto, entonces no te preocupes tanto por mí.-

-Hiro…-

-Yo he sido capaz de sobrevivir sin problemas a todo este asunto. He logrado conseguir suficientes semillas para sobrevivir por mucho tiempo, y si una bruja me es problemática, tengo tanto a Adelia y a Betamax para ayudarme. Si quieres acompañarme para estar seguro, está bien, pero trata de salir de esta depresión.-

-Yo, esto… Está bien, Hiro, lo intentaré.- Dijo Tadashi, mientras trataba de sonreír un poco. Justo en ese momento…

-¡Hiro!- Grito Adelia, mientras entraba por la ventana. -¡Te necesito pero que **ya**!-

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Por qué con tanta prisa?- Me sorprendía verla actuar así. – ¿Hay una bruja suelta?-

-¡SI, una muy poderosa en el parque, más fuerte de las que hemos enfrentado anteriormente! ¡No puedo enfrentarla yo sola!

Me dirigí rápidamente a Tadashi. -¡Tadashi, llama a los otros y diles que nos vemos en parque para enfrentar una bruja!- dije antes de ir por mi traje y Betamax.

-Esto, ¡Entendido! – dijo decidido antes de ir al teléfono.

Cuando estuvimos en el parque, donde Adelia nos guío hacia el laberinto, y una vez allí, vimos… oscuridad. El lugar parecía una pintura, donde no se había usado nada más que negro. Justo antes de que pudiésemos distinguir nada, pudimos ver que los familiares de la bruja se nos aproximaban. Lucían como damas hechas de pintura blanca, con ojos negros. Estas portaban armas como espadas, lanzas, arcos, y armas de fuego. Cada uno las enfrento con lo mejor que tenían. Gogo las evadía rápidamente, para luego partirlas con sus discos. Wasabi, con sus cuchillas de plasma, se concentraba en las basadas en espadas. Honey se centraba en paralizar a las que tuvieran armas a larga distancia. Tadashi, cuyas armas asimilaban las que tenía Baymax en realidad pasada, se centraba en atacar a las cuales lucieran más vulnerables. Adelia utilizó sus ilusiones para aturdir a las más fuertes, y Fred las pulverizaba con su fuego. Mientras, Betamax y yo atacábamos a los grandes grupos que trataban de formarse. He de admitir que estos eran más fuertes que otros familiares que había enfrentado anteriormente, pero con todos juntos, no nos encontramos en peligro real.

Avanzamos hacía la habitación de la bruja. Cuando llegamos, esta se notaba por ser completamente blanca, a diferencia del resto del lugar. La bruja en si misma lucía como un ser con cuernos, dos grandes brazos, y cuatro apéndices que lucían como alas sin… bueno, alas.

-Y bien, Adelia, ¿Qué sabes sobre esta bruja?- pregunte, pues ella ya sabía que era bastante fuerte.

-Sus ataques son contundentes, pero de rango algo corto. Si todos atacamos desde distintos puntos, no sabrá a quien atacar.-

-Bien.- Dije mientras me pensaba un plan, el cual se me ocurrió rápidamente. – ¡Betamax, distrae a la bruja volando en área de visión! ¡Honey, trata de de inmovilizarlo! ¡Gogo, Wasabi, una vez que este inmovilizada, cortaremos sus extremidades! ¡Los demás ataquen directamente a la cabeza!-

-¡Entendido!-

Procedimos con el plan. La bruja trataba de atacarnos con sus brazos, pero Betamax logro captar su atención. Sin embargo, para nuestra sorpresa, esa no era la única manera de atacarnos. Ella abrió la "boca" en su tórax, de la cual salió una cosa que asumiré era una lengua. Trato de envolvernos, pero Honey hizo un trabajo excelente reteniéndolo. Tadashi y Adelia causaron un golpe combinado a su rostro, causando que esta mostrara una grieta, de la cual brotó lo que juro es sangre. Y cuando estaba en su punto más débil, me lancé hacia la grieta, donde junto a Tadashi, Betamax y Adelia, dimos el golpe de gracia, causando que esta explotara en fragmentos. Pero antes de desaparecer, esta tomo una forma de un hombre, la cual empezó a lanzarse contra Adelia. Esta se mostro con rostro de shock. Algo en la forma que tenía parecía causar algo en ella. Pánico.

-n-n-n-NO.- dijo mientras su cara se tornaba en terror.

La bruja la agarro, y abrió su boca como si fuese a devorarla, pero no fue capaz ya que la partí a la mitad antes de que tuviera la oportunidad. Entonces el laberinto por fin se desvaneció, dejando la semilla caer justo en medio de nosotros.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado, Adelia?- le pregunte preocupado, mientras ella mantenía una expresión de horror.

-…nada-

-No me mientas, que eso definitivamente no fue "nada".-

-No quiero hablar de ello.-

-…Esa figura que la brujo tomo… ¿Es alguien que conozcas?-

Su reacción me dejo ver que había acertado. Pero antes de que ella dijese nada, pude ver que su gema del alma se había puesto peligrosamente oscura.

-¡Adelia!- Sin decir más, tome la semilla de la bruja y la puse junto a su gema, permitiendo que esta se purificara, y para estar seguro, use también una de las semillas de emergencia que traía conmigo, permitiendo que la gema se purificase por completo. -¿Ya estas mejor?-

-…digamos- mantuvo un tono frío y monótono. No parecía ella misma.

-Y sobre la persona…-

-Prefiero no hablar de eso.- antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, ella salió rápidamente de ahí, más rápido de lo que cualquiera de nosotros pudiese ir.

-Adelia…- dije tristemente, preocupado de aquello que ella se negaba a decir…


	8. Máscara

Capitulo 8: Máscara

No lo sabía. No sabía porque Adelia había reaccionado de tal forma. Ella siempre había sido tan alegre, y nunca mostraba tristeza alguna. Excepto cuando le preguntaba por ello. Por su deseo. No paraba de preguntarme si ambas cosas estaban relacionadas, y yo no podía pensar que fuese de otra forma.

Tras aquel incidente, decidí averiguar la conexión, si bien no tenía ninguna prueba real de que hubiese una. Le pedí a Tadashi que me llevara a hablar con el padre de Adelia, pues si él sabía que ella era una chica mágica, seguro que él sabía que pasaba. Todo estuvo tranquilo en el viaje, pero empezó a sentirse que se alargaba mucho.

-¿Y qué piensas preguntarle, exactamente?- Pregunto él.

-Bueno, supongo que podría preguntarle si ocurrió algún problema con alguien en el pasado.-

-¿Y en serio crees que te lo dirá así como así?-

-Admito que es poco probable, pero no me queda más que intentarlo. Si le digo que es para ayudarla, seguro que dirá algo.-

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón.-

No nos tomó mucho en llegar, y antes de que entráramos al edificio, pudimos notar a Adelia en la entrada, con una cara pensativa.

-¡Adelia!- Grite al verla-

-¿¡Hiro!?- ella se notaba sorprendida de verme aquí. -¿¡Pero qué estás haciendo aquí!?-

-No nada, solo queríamos charlar un momento con tu padre.- Le comente, esperando que pensara que no tenía que ver con ella. No funciono.

-Mira Hiro, si piensas en sacarle información a mi padre sobre lo que paso contra la bruja, ni creas. El me prometió jamás le contaría a nadie sobre ello.- dijo antes de entrar a su casa, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mi fuera.

-Bueno, eso fue inútil.- dijo Tadashi ligeramente molesto.

-¿Seguro? Ella dice que su padre prometió no decir nada, pero puede que si mencionamos lo del incidente, decida decir algo.-

-¿Crees que eso funcione?-

-Puede, y en todo caso, si no funciona, puede que le saquemos alguna pista.-

-Bueno, si tú crees que funcionara, podemos intentar.-

Entramos a la tienda, donde pudimos ver a Adelia hablando con su padre, y se mostro molesta al ver que estábamos allí.

-Pensé qué había dicho que no le sacarían nada a mi padre.-

-Sí, lo hiciste, pero creo que deberíamos saber algo, tomando en cuenta lo que paso la vez anterior.- le dije.

-¿De qué está hablando?- dijo su padre, qué claramente no sabía de qué hablamos.- ¿Qué paso con la ultima bruja?-

-¡TÚ! ¡No pasó nada! _**¡NADA!**_ \- grito completamente enfurecida Adelia.

-La bruja tomó la forma de un hombre y ella entró en pánico.- conté directamente, sin muchos rodeos.- Ella no podía moverse del miedo, y cuando revise su gema del alma, estaba tan corrupta que ocupé dos semillas para poder purificarla completamente.-

Pude ver que la cara de su padre se inundaba en terror.- ¡Adelia! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Me habías dicho que estabas superando lo del joven Hawthorne!-

-¡Lo estaba haciendo hasta que todos ustedes lo mencionaron!- dijo ella enfurecida, solo para salir corriendo a su habitación.

-… Adelia…-

-¿Señor Durán…?-

-Les ruego que se vayan, quiero encargarme de esto por mi cuenta.- dijo el antes de que él se fuera a la habitación de su hija, y nosotros procedimos a salir de allí.

-Vale, tenías razón,- dije dirigiéndome a Tadashi.- Esto fue inútil.-

-¿Estás seguro?- respondió el con un tono confiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Una vez estaba haciendo un trabajo en casa de Fred, cuando este mencionó que de joven, tuvo que tratar en actividades con otras familias adineradas, incluyendo una llamada los Hawthorne.-

-¿Y crees que sean los mismos?-

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo.-

Decidimos entonces ir a casa de Fred. Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos a Fred charlando con su padre.

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?- dijo el al vernos entrar.

-Hola Fred, estamos buscando información sobre lo que paso con… bueno…- traté de no mencionar todo el asunto en frente del padre de Fred.

-Joven Hamada, si te has detenido por mencionar información del conflicto con las chicas mágicas y las brujas, no hay nada que ocultar. Fred me lo dijo todo.- Nos dijo su padre con un tono formal.

-Espera, ¿¡QUÉ!?- reacciono Tadashi molesto.- ¡No puedes andar por allí contando esto a todo el mundo!-

-Oye, no se lo he dicho a todo el mundo. Solo a mi padre, y sabes que él no dirá nada.- respondió Fred calmadamente.- Después de todo, el sigue sin contar lo del equipo.-

-Supongo que es cierto. Es simplemente que me preocupa mucho más lo que pasaría si el mundo se enterase de lo de Hiro que lo de nosotros.- respondió mi hermano. Supongo que es más fácil de explicar ser un grupo de superhéroes que usan robótica avanzada que ser un zombi mágico.

-En fin- dijo Fred volviendo al tema.- ¿Qué es lo que buscan? ¿Es sobre lo de Adelia?-

-Si.- respondí yo.- ¿Sabes algo sobre una familia llamada los "Hawthorne"?- Justo al acabar de decir eso, pude ver al padre de Fred sobresaltarse por el nombre.- ¿Señor?-

-Los Hawthorne son una familia adinerada que vivía al lado nuestro hace unos años. ¿Qué en especifico desean saber de ellos?- dijo el padre de Fred.

-Bueno, el problema de Adelia parece estar relacionado con un joven de dicha familia.-

-De por casualidad…- dijo el antes de sacar una fotografía de un cajón cercano.- ¿Luce como este?-

Yo estaba a punto de decirle que no sabía nada de él, incluyendo su aspecto. Pero al ver la foto, pude ver a un joven, más o menos algo mayor que yo, cuya figura calzaba perfectamente con la forma que la bruja había tomado en aquella ocasión.- Si… creo que si es el.-

-Entonces supongo que el apellido de vuestra amiga Adelia es "Durán", ¿Verdad?-

-¿¡Cómo lo ha sabido!?- dijo Tadashi asombrado.

El padre de Fred mostró una expresión que decía que el claramente no quería hablar de ello.- Hace un par de años, el tercer y menor de los hijos de la familia Hawthorne, Jeremías, fue arrestado tras engañar a una menor de dicho apellido a que escaparán juntos por "amor". Cuando la policía dio con ellos, encontraron al joven intentando atacar sexualmente a la menor. No poco después de su arresto, el falleció de manera misteriosa.- terminó el de narrar.

Nuestras caras se tornaron en horror. ¡No por nada ella estaría tan horrorizada después de eso! El trauma de algo como eso no podría irse tan fácil como ella le decía a su padre. Esa sonrisa que ella siempre portaba, no era más que una mentira, ocultando un gran dolor que ella no quería expresar. Qué ella quería olvidar.

-Ok, no creo que podamos realmente ayudarla con algo como eso…- exclamo Tadashi.

-¿Realmente no se te ocurre algo?- le comente yo, mientras pensaba en algún plan.- ¿No podríamos usar a Baymax?-

-Hiro, Baymax está diseñado para tratar heridas físicas, no emocionales.-

-Bueno… ¿Y si le decimos que estaremos para apoyarla y para cuando nos necesite? Digo, solo el apoyo de su padre no parece ser suficiente, así que tal vez así podamos ayudarla.-

-No creo qué ella acepte nuestro apoyo en todo caso.-

-Tal vez, pero ella es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que ella sufra de esta manera.- Realmente no quería… Tadashi simplemente suspiro, sabiendo que yo era demasiado terco para convencerme de que no.

-Si quieres hacerlo, sé que no podre detenerte. Pero al menos espera un poco antes de, que yo quiero investigar un poco más sobre cómo deberías hacer.-

-Supongo que tienes razón. Esperaré.- dije a Tadashi, para luego dirigirme al padre de Fred.- Muchas gracias, nos ha sido de mucha ayuda.-

-No hay de que.- respondió el amablemente, y justo después mi hermano y yo nos fuimos de allí.

En la casa, yo me recosté en mi cama, tratando de pensar en que tanto podría ese incidente haber afectado a Adelia. Yo nunca había pasado por algo así, por lo qué no tenía forma de hacerme una idea. El padre de Fred dijo que el bastardo ese "Intento", así que probablemente es más temor de lo que pudo pasar y menos de lo que pasó. Yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Y aparte, tampoco es que pudiese pensar claramente, pues mi cabeza insistía en hacer una conexión entre esto y su deseo. El murió sin razón aparente pocos días después de ser arrestado. No paraba de preguntarme "¿Ella fue quien deseo eso?". Fuera cual fuera el caso, debía averiguarlo por mi cuenta. No podía arriesgarme a que Tadashi descubriera todo el asunto del "Deseo".

En la noche, fui al parque, como Adelia y yo acostumbrábamos todos los días. Me costó mucho convencer a Tadashi de no acompañarnos, pero a cambio tuve que llevar un pequeño rastreador, por si pasaba algo. Y en efecto, allí estaba ella, manteniendo su expresión de ira, aunque parecía que se había combinado con algo de dolor.

-Adelia…- trate de llamar su atención.

-¡Hiro! Yo…- actuó sorprendida.- Yo, esto, quería disculparme por mi actitud de la mañana.-

-¿En serio?- No lo había visto venir.

-Estuve hablando con mi padre al respecto, y decidí que debía, bueno, que es mejor que sepas todo esto.-

-¿Lo de Jeremías Hawthorne?-

-¿¡PERO CÓMO SABES ESO!?- ella grito horrorizada.

-Estuvimos investigando un poco, para poder ayudarte con esto.- explique.- Nos habías preocupado mucho con lo que paso con aquella bruja.-

-Yo… no se qué pensar. ¿Realmente los preocupe tanto?- dijo ella con expresión de tristeza.

-Adelia, quedaste paralizada del miedo mientras dejabas que una bruja casi muerta trataba de devorarte. Y tú eres la que siempre aniquilaba a las brujas sin piedad, sin importar que tan temibles se vieran. Claramente era algo serio.- le explique.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada.

-Y esto… tiene que ver con tu deseo, ¿Verdad?-

-… ¿Tan obvio es?-

-No tanto, me tomo pensarlo un poco.-

-…Mi deseo… fue que el sufriera el máximo castigo. Que no pudiese herir a nadie más.-

-¿Y nunca te has arrepentido de ese deseo?-

-No. Ese tipo era un sociópata miserable. Y por lo que escuche, yo no era su primera víctima. Solo la primera en salir con vida.-

-Entiendo. Y no querías traer tales horribles memorias de nuevo.-

-Exacto. Pensé que haciendo que nunca pasó, podría olvidarlo… me había equivocado.- dijo, mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro. Yo no sabía qué hacer para consolarla, así que hice lo primero que se me ocurrió: Abrazarla. Ella se sorprendió.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Adelia.-dije con un tono protector.- Prometo que te ayudare a lidiar con esto, a superarlo. Y no solo yo, Tadashi, Gogo, Fred, Honey y Wasabi también te ayudaran. Créeme, si alguien sabe que tan buenos son dando su apoyo, soy yo.

Ella se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, antes de finalmente reaccionar…

-…Muchas gracias, Hiro. Eres… eres el mejor amigo que podría pedir.-


	9. Tristitia

Capitulo 9: Tristitia.

Paso el tiempo. Todo parecía que iba para mejor, con todos, desde mi querido hermano, mis amigos en la universidad, y Adelia acompañándome en cada cacería de bruja, me sentía mejor que nunca. No creía que nada pudiera salir mal, y cada vez lograba ajustarme entre la cacería de brujas, la universidad, y mi vida personal.

Pero una noche, empecé a sentir que algo malo iba a ocurrir. Tuve un extraño sueño. La ciudad estaba en ruinas. En medio, pude ver siete figuras humanoides. Supuse que nos representaban a Gogo, Honey, Fred, Wasabi, Adelia, Tadashi y yo. Encima de todos, estaba una enorme figura, que parecía una dama de azul, volteada hacia abajo, cuyo vistoso vestido acaba en unas colosales tuercas. Estaba rodeada de un gran vendaval, que consumía todo a su pasa, mientras la figura escupía llamaradas multicolor a los humanoides, los cuales trataban de atacarla sin éxito, solo para acabar con el ser lanzado un último ataque hacia los individuos. No llegue a ver el resto cuando me desperté. No le di importancia al principio, pensando que no era más que un sueño raro. Pero cada día, tenía el mismo sueño, solo que cada vez, las figuras humanoides eran más identificables y, en efecto, eran mi hermano, mis amigos, y yo. Cada vez más identificables, cada vez peor su destino. Nunca llegaba a escuchar nada más que las risas psicóticas de esa criatura. No sabía si era una bruja, pues carecía de laberinto y lucía tan… omnipotente. Tenía que ser una señal.

Tras dos semanas de eso, decidí preguntarle a Adelia si sabía algo sobre el asunto. Decidí aprovechar que habíamos acordado reunirnos todos en el café de la Tía Cass, quien por cierto, acabo enterándose por Tadashi el mismo día que el. Una vez allí, estuvimos charlando un rato, hasta que por fin decidí traer el tema.

-Por cierto, Adelia, cambiando el tema, ¿Sabes si es posible que exista una bruja tan poderosa qué, digamos, no necesite laberinto?- Le pregunte.

-…Bueno, he escuchado de una bruja envuelta en un huracán, que vaga por el mundo absorbiendo otras brujas para aumentar su poder. Es conocida como "Walpurgisnatch" o "Noche de Walpurgis", en honor al día que suele aparecer. ¿A que vino la pregunta?-

No sabía si la criatura de mi sueño era en efecto Walpurgis, pero quería saber más por mi cuenta.- Nada más que curiosidad mía.-

-Si tú lo dices. En todo caso, si realmente existiese tal cosa, sería más poderosa de lo que podríamos aguantar. He oído que podrías tirarle el armamento de todo un ejército, y esta ni lo notaría.-

-¿Y si es todo el armamento de todo el mundo?- pregunto Fred.

-Podrías dañarla, pero dudo que pudiese matarla.- dijo ella antes de dirigirse a mí.-Por cierto, Hiro. Has limpiado tu gema últimamente, ¿Verdad?-

-Esto… creo que no.- dije algo apenado. Transforme mi gema a su forma estándar, viendo que esta estaba notoriamente opaca. Nada de nubes negras ni nada, pero parecía que no tardarían en salir algunas. Justo cuando vi que Tadashi estaba a punto de salir corriendo a buscar alguna de mis reservas, no me quedo de otra que hablar.- ¡No te pongas así, Tadashi! Solo tengo que ir a cazar alguna bruja, recuerda que mis reservas son para emergencias.-

-Lo sé, pero tu gema…- dijo con su tono de hermano protector.

-No esta tan mal. Está más bajo de lo que has visto, pero sigue estando en condiciones.- dije para tratar de calmarlo.- Si no salen nubes negras, no hay problema.-

-Vale, como tú digas… pero a como vea algo de negro en tu gema…-

-Descuida, soy bastante precavido con esto. Dudo que eso pase.-

-Vale… creo que tienes razón…-

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que vaya ya.- dije mientras me levantaba de mi asiento, para luego ir a mi habitación e ir por mi traje (No quería gastar más magia).

-¡Espera, que yo voy contigo!- dijo Tadashi, quien no pensaba quitarme el ojo de encima. Los demás simplemente rieron inocentemente.

…

Una vez que salimos, acompañados además de Betamax y Adelia, fuimos a búsqueda de la bruja más próxima. Tras un notorio caminar, llegamos al muelle, donde vimos la entrada al laberinto de la bruja. Una vez dentro, vimos que el lugar parecía el fondo de un juego de 16 bits. De un RPG medieval, siendo claros. Los familiares de la bruja parecían enemigos para principiantes de dichos juegos, como babas o duendes. Fue fácil. No fue hasta que llegamos a la habitación de la bruja, que lucía como un pixelado palacio, que empezaron los problemas. La bruja parecía un ser con un símbolo por rostro, encapuchado en una capa con lengua, cola de reptil, y una mano de zombi saliéndole.

-Esta bruja… es la más ridícula y estúpida que he visto.- Comento Adelia.

-Meh, yo las he visto peores.- Respondió Tadashi.

-Basta de charla, hay que acabar con esta bruja.- dije yo, antes de lanzarme contra la bruja. Trate de herirla con los discos, pero la cosa esa era astuta. Movió su mano como si conjurara un hechizo, para después hacer una pared de luz aparecer, negando los discos. Entonces trate de hacer que Betamax la embistiera por un lado, pero ella volvió a mover su mano, invocando un relámpago que lo neutralizo por completo. No se me ocurrió más que volver con Tadashi y Adelia.

-Vale, ¿Alguno tiene un plan?- dije algo nervioso.

Tadashi se mostró pensativo, hasta que al final se le ocurrió algo:- No parece que sea capaz de hacer multitarea. Si alguno la distrae, los otros dos podrían atacar.-

-Creo que es mejor que la distraigas tú.- dijo Adelia.

-¿Por qué él?- le reclame yo.

-Si es él quien la distrae, nosotros, que tenemos armas cortantes, podríamos intentar cortar su brazo.-

-Supongo… vale, intentémoslo.-

Procedimos a hacer eso exactamente. El traje de Tadashi era básicamente el traje de Baymax en el viejo mundo, así que era lo suficientemente rápido para evadir cualquiera de sus ataques. Y en efecto, una vez puso el ojo (?) en Tadashi, nos ignoro completamente a Adelia y a mí, por lo que, combinando mis cuchillas con su látigo e ilusiones de sombra, hicimos que el brazo de la bruja cállese, dejándola indefensa, permitiéndonos a los tres atacarla sin piedad, hasta que el cuerpo de desvaneció, junto el laberinto. Parecía que habíamos ganado, pero entonces… el brazo, que no desapareció al instante, como todo lo demás, lanzo un poderoso trueno contra Tadashi, justo antes de desvanecerse en una semilla de sufrimiento, y causando que la armadura de mi hermano explotara, dejando nada a nuestra vista más que fuego.

- _ **¡TADASHI!**_ -Grite con horror. No paraba de pensar: "Esto no puede ser. No puede acabar así para él, ¡Simplemente no puede!". Estaba a punto de romper en llanto… cuando vi a mi hermano salir intacto del fuego, aparte de algo de ceniza encima de él y el hecho de que su armadura había volado en pedazos, dejándolo apenas cubierto por los restos de esta.- ¿¡Tadashi!?- fue lo único que alcance a decir antes de salir corriendo a abrazar a mi hermano.- Ya te había dicho… ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así!-

-Descuida Hiro, estoy bien, solo un poco adolorido.- dijo él, aturdido.

-Esto… esto es… ¿¡Cómo puede ser posible!?- grito Adelia.- ¿¡Cómo es que ese rayo no te voló en pedazos!?-

-No tengo la menor idea de cómo es esto posible…- respondió el.

-No es ninguna sorpresa.- dijo una voz que hace tiempo no escuchaba. Monótona, chillona, y que sonaba con un falso sentimiento de amistad. Kyubey.- Después de todo, el deseo de Hiro sigue activo.-

-… ¿Deseo?- pregunto mi hermano, al mismo tiempo que yo acaba pálido del miedo. El iba a decirle. Iba a decirle que las chicas mágicas no son reclutadas contra su voluntad, que ellas mismas aceptan a cambio de un deseo, y Tadashi iba a descubrir el mío.- Y en todo caso, ¿Quién o qué eres tú?-

-Permíteme presentarme. Yo soy Kyubey, y soy el encargado de reclutar a jóvenes humanas para que se conviertan en chicas mágicas, a cambio de su deseo.-

-¿A qué te refieres? Hiro me dijo que las chicas mágicas eran seleccionadas contra su voluntad. Que él no tuvo elección de volverse lo que ahora es.- dijo mi hermano, cuyo tono empezaba a preocuparme.

-Eso no es cierto. Nuestra especie da a las chicas la opción de aceptar. No tengo el permiso de obligar a una a convertirse en chica mágica, ni de sugerir su deseo.- dijo la criatura.- Y en caso de que desconfíes de mi, supongo que si confiaras en lo que Adelia diga.- menciono mientras volteaba hacia ella.

-¿Adelia?-

-…- Ella no dijo nada, básicamente confirmando las palabras del roedor.

-Y en todo caso- dijo Tadashi quien empezaba a verse bastante angustiado.- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ver yo en lo que deseo Hiro?- Me pregunté porque no me preguntaba directamente a mí, pero considerando que yo oculté todo lo del deseo, supongo que él quería informarse por otros medios.

-Su deseo fue qu-

-¡Basta!- grite, interrumpiéndolo.- Tadashi, por favor, no lo escuches, no escuches lo que él te dice.- dije al borde del llanto.

-Está bien,- respondió algo molesto.-Entonces dime _**tú**_ que deseaste.-

-Yo…-

-Hiro, que querías tanto como para aceptar esto…-

-… yo…-

-¡HIRO!-

-¡Desee que volvieras a la vida!- grite con todas mis fuerzas, al mismo tiempo que mis lágrimas empezaron a fluir.

-¿De… de que hablas?- respondió confundido.

-El incendio… aquel el día que me aceptaron para la universidad… Tu habías muerto.- dije mientras la cara de Tadashi se llenaba de horror.- Yo sufrí, bastante. Te había perdido. Mi hermano. Y aún cuando otros me ayudaron a vivir con eso, en el fondo, seguía doliendo. Por eso acepte el trato con Kyubey. ¡Simplemente quería a mi hermano de vuelta!-

Una vez que vi a Tadashi al acabar decir esto, vi como su expresión de horror y tristeza se le sumaba algo más. Algo que desesperadamente trate de evitar: Culpa.

No me lo dijo nunca, pero era obvio lo que pensaba en ese momento: De que no ser por él, yo seguiría siendo un joven feliz con una vida tranquila y futuro prometedor. El pensaba que por su culpa, mi vida se había arruinado. De su rostro empezaron a brotar lágrimas, justo antes de que saliera corriendo, lejos de allí, sin decir nada, más que susurrar algo. Traté de alcanzarlo, pero él era rápido, y por el momento había olvidado que mi traje podía volar. No quedo más que silencio en el momento que lo perdí de vista.

-…Tadashi…-


	10. Ich verdiene es nicht zu leven

Capitulo 10: Ich verdiene es nicht zu leven, _**¡Ich verdiene es nicht zu leven!**_

Llegue a casa. Lo primero que vi fue a mi tía Cass, con nuestro gato en brazos, viendo hacia las escaleras con cara de preocupación.

-¿Tía Cass?- pregunte, dudoso de porque estaba así.

-¡Hiro! Pensé que te había pasado algo, debido a como llego Tadashi…- dijo ella.

-¿Tadashi está aquí?- Después de enterarse de la verdad, me sorprendía que hubiese llegado a casa.

-Sí, llego hace unos momentos. Por su expresión desgarrada y llena de sufrimiento, y tu ausencia, pensé que algo te había pasado.- dijo con tristeza- El hecho de que su armadura estuviese destrozada no me ayudaba a pensar nada más.-

Tadashi si que le había afectado duro la revelación. El fue capaz de soportarlo antes, cuando creía que no tenía relación con esto más allá de tratar de protegerme. Pero ahora, que sabe que lo que soy ahora es por él, que deje que Kyubey sellara mi alma en esa gema, para tenerlo de vuelta, había llenado su corazón de culpa. Y no era su culpa, es decir, fui yo quien pidió el deseo, no podía culparle. Demonios, en el fondo, ni siquiera podía culpar a Kyubey, pues yo ya sabía todo lo que me esperaba, y me dio la opción de negarme. Pero no lo hice. Si alguien tenía la culpa de mi estado actual, y por consiguiente, el sufrimiento que mi hermano ahora estaba pasando, era mía, mía y de nadie más.

-Tía Cass, yo iré a hablar con el…-

-¿Estás seguro? Yo puedo acompañarte si me necesitan.-

-No, esto es algo que debo hacer solo…- dije, antes de subir al cuarto.

Allí pude ver a mi hermano en su cama, llorando mientras hundía su rostro contra la almohada. No se había quitado la armadura, o lo que quedaba de ella. Aparte de él, pude notar que Baymax estaba activado, justo al lado de la cama. Supongo que interpreto el llanto de Tadashi con que se había lastimado o algo. Y no estaba equivocado, solo que era una herida cual Baymax no podría curar. Justo cuando entre, el robot se dirigió a mí.

-Hola Hiro. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo con su monótona, pero cariñosa voz. Al momento de oír mi nombre, pude ver como Tadashi se detenía en seco.- Estaba revisando el estado actual de Tadashi. Su llanto sugiere que está sufriendo dolor de una escala de 6 o superior. He escaneado su cuerpo en búsqueda de lesiones, pero no detecto daño alguno.-

-Baymax… esto no es algo en lo que tú puedas ayudar.- Le dije al robot. Yo sabía que Baymax en efecto podía ayudar a alguien en dolor emocional, una vez que consiguiese la información adecuada, pero no quería que nadie interviniera en esto.

-¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?-

-No, esto algo que solo puedo hacer yo. Tu regresa a tu cargador.-

-No puedo desactivarme a menos que Tadashi diga que está satisfecho con mi cuidado.-

-Tadashi…- dije dirigiéndome a él. Esperaba que él quisiera hablar sobre esto y en efecto dejara que Baymax se fuese.

-… Estoy… estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado, Baymax…- respondió con el tono más miserable que jamás haya escuchado. Escuchar su voz albergar tal sufrimiento… era algo que dolería a cualquiera cercano a él.

-… Entendido. Espero que Hiro pueda encontrar el problema.- dijo Baymax antes de regresar a su cargador.

Yo me acerque al lado de mi hermano, y me senté al borde de su cama. Puse mi mano en su espalda, tratando de reconfortarle.

-Tadashi, por favor, no te pongas así…-

-… ¿Cómo esperas que no me ponga así? Es mi culpa… es mi culpa que estés atrapado en esto. Condenado a cazar horribles seres que podrían matarte… para no convertirte en uno…-

-Hermano… no es tu culpa haber estado allí…-

-Claro que lo es. Yo, con mi estúpida manía de ayudar a cualquiera en problemas, sin detenerme a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez, no lograre nada más que matarme… ¡SI NO HUBIESE YO IDO A SALVAR A CALLAHAN!-

Quede sorprendido al escucharlo decir eso. Yo creía que mi deseo había evitado que Tadashi corriera al fuego en primer lugar, pero no, el si trato de salvar al profesor Callaghan, simplemente que mi deseo permitió que viviera para contarlo.

-Tadashi, no hables de esa manera.- Me preocupaba también el hecho de que sonara tan lleno de ira, pues eso no era normal en el.- Tu siempre has creído en ayudar a quien lo necesite…-

-¡Pero él no estaba en peligro! ¡Mi idiotez causo esto por salvar a alguien que ni siquiera estaba en peligro en primer maldito lugar!- dijo lleno de enojo, mientras sus lagrimas seguían cayendo.

-Lo sé.- dije directamente, causando que el rostro de mi hermano se llenara de sorpresa.

\- ¿C-Cómo…?-

-No creerás que hice el contrato con Kyubey justo después de tu muerte, ¿Verdad?- dije, mientras regresaban a mí viejas memorias que nunca más pasaron.- Cuando moriste, todos quedaron muy afectados. Nadie actuaba como ellos mismos al principio. Gogo se veía llena de dolor, Honey y Wasabi rompieron en llanto, Fred se veía inusualmente callado, y la tía Cass se mostraba callada. Acabaron superándolo con el tiempo, unos más rápido que otros, y si bien el dolor seguía, ellos lograron recuperar la energía para continuar sus vidas. Pero yo… había perdido cualquier interés en nada. Apenas comía un poco cada día, y a veces directamente no comía nada. No quería salir a ningún lado, no hacía nada más que pensar en todo lo que vivimos juntos, en cómo no merecías morir. Y cuando por fin decidí hacer algo, no fue más que volver a las peleas de robots…-

-¿¡Qué!?- exclamó sobresaltado Tadashi, quien por fin soltó la almohada que tenía.- ¿¡Pero en qué demonios estabas pensado!? ¡La única razón por la que siempre salías vivo de allí es porque siempre llegaba a rescatarte! ¡Sin mí, ir allí hubiese sido un suicidio!-

-…exacto.- dije, causando que Tadashi se llenara aun más de horror. No quería hacerlo sentir peor, pero supuse que no tenía otra opción que revelarle todo, y hacerle entender porque estuve dispuesto a pedir el deseo.- No me importaba ya que pasase conmigo, me daba igual. Había perdido cualquier motivación a nada. No podía ni ir a la universidad por la que tanto insistimos, pues no haría nada más que recordarme a ti. No quería ver a los otros, pues me recordarían a ti. No quería ver a la tía Cass, porque me recordaría a ti. ¡Tú muerte me hizo sufrir tanto que considere mi propia muerte!- dije mientras empezaba a llorar yo también, y entonces me lancé y abrasé a Tadashi lo más fuerte que pude, negándome a soltarle.

-Hiro… yo…- él no sabía que decir. Supongo que él no pensó que el fuese tan importante para mí como para llegar a tales extremos.

-Pero entonces, descubrí que aquel incendio no fue un accidente. Que alguien lo había causado para robar mis Microbots, causando que murieses. Ese descubrimiento me dio una motivación: Llevarle a la justicia, creando el mismo equipo con lo que lo hiciste tú, aunque con Baymax en tu lugar. Pero una vez que descubrí quien era…-

-¿Lo sabes?- dijo Tadashi confundido. Supongo que él creía que yo ignoraba eso completamente.

-Profesor Robert Callaghan. Su motivo: Vengar la muerte de su hija Abigail.-

-Y… ¿Cómo fue que reaccionaste?- dijo él con un tono de temor. Supongo que con lo que ya había recalcado lo importante que es para mí, y le preocupaba saber como actué.

-La ira… me consumió. Trate… trate de matarlo.- Por el abrazo, no podía ver el rostro de mi hermano, pero no era necesario para saber que se había llenado de horror.- Tadashi, la ira contra quien me hizo perderte fue tal que casi asesino a alguien. Pero al final no lo hice, porque eso no es lo que hubieses querido que hiciera. ¿Me equivoco?-

-…no…- dijo mi hermano con pesar.- ¿Realmente sufriste tanto por mí?-

-Sí. Y estoy seguro que no quisieras verme sufrir así de nuevo, ¿Verdad?-

-Cierto, yo no querría…-

-¡Pues igual yo no te quiero ver sufrir ahora!- le exclame.- Por favor, no sufras más por esto…-

-Pero… tú permitiste que te hicieran esto… solo por mí.-

-Exacto. Porque me preocupo por ti. Porque eres importante para mí.- le dije determinado.- Si tú te preocupas tanto por mí como yo por ti, entonces deja de culparte.-

-Yo… yo…- Simplemente me abrazo con fuerza, mientras lloraba con aun más fuerza.- ¡Prometo que dejare de culparme! No me culparé más por esto, yo no debo hacerte sentir mal…-

-Tadashi…-

-Yo estaré para ti siempre que me necesites. Te lo prometo…-

Nuestro abrazo duro hasta que Tadashi cayó dormido. Supongo que aparte de lo que había pasado, había sido un día agotador para él. Yo, por mi parte, simplemente fui a mi cama, para poder olvidar el dolor de hoy, y poder ver la paz del mañana…


	11. El ojo del huracán

Capitulo 11: El ojo del huracán.

El día siguiente, Tadashi se veía más calmado sobre el asunto. Seguía claramente afectado, pero sería extraño que no lo hiciera.

-Buenos… buenos días, Hiro.- Me saludo apenas me vio.

-Buenos días, Tadashi. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-Un poco…- me dijo, mientras estiraba un poco los brazos.

-Oye hermano, si te hace sentir mejor, me podría tomar un par de días en esto de la cacería de brujas. Ya que las cosas se han puesto algo serias últimamente…-

-¿Estas… estas seguro? ¿No podría eso afectar tu gema…?-

-Nah, descuida. La purifique ayer, y sin uso de magia por mi parte, podría durar un par de semanas, o incluso un mes entero. Uno o dos días no me harán daño.-

-Bueno… supongo que podríamos aprovechar que la universidad estará cerrada por el resto de la semana…- dijo Tadashi, con una sonrisa de tranquilidad.

-¿Uh? ¿Eso cuando?-

-Gogo llamo hace poco. Según ella, ayer Fred se puso a hacer locuras en el laboratorio de química, y ahora acabaron cerrando todo el lugar mientras lo purifican…-

-Ya veo… -

-¡Ah! Ahora me acuerdo.- dijo interrumpiéndome bruscamente.- Por lo visto, Adelia le comento al resto sobre lo que paso anoche, y ahora Gogo insiste en que nos reunamos en casa de Fred a hablar sobre ello…-

-¿En serio? ¿Me pregunto que le habrá dicho?- me pregunte, temiendo a que ella hubiera contado de más.- ¿Y para cuando nos reunimos?-

-Me dijo que si podíamos ir ahora mismo, mejor…-

-Bueno, entonces vamos.- le dije mientras avanzaba hacia la cochera.

-Espera, ¿No deberíamos decirle a la Tía Cass primero?-

-Ella salió a hacer unas compras antes de que te levantaras.-

-Oh…, entonces vamos…-

Fuimos en el ciclomotor de mi hermano. No nos tomó mucho llegar, pues la casa de Fred era fácil de identificar. Digo, era una condenada mansión, así que la primera vez el problema no era encontrarla, sino creer que en efecto era la correcta.

Una vez allí, descubrimos que no solo Gogo, Fred, Wasabi y Honey estaban allí ya esperándonos, pero también Adelia, quien para nuestra sorpresa estaba cargando a Kyubey.

-Llegan tarde.- comento humorísticamente Adelia.

-Nunca acordamos una hora exacta.- respondió Tadashi.

-Tal vez, pero igual.-

-En todo caso,- interrumpí.- ¿Para qué nos llamaron?-

-Adelia nos contó sobre todo el asunto del deseo que te negaste a mencionarnos.- dijo Wasabi, claramente molesto.

-¿¡Qué!?- Si, ella habló de más… -¿¡Por qué les dijiste!?-

-Explicarles por qué Tadashi reacciono como reacciono ayer era difícil si ellos no sabían.-

-¿Y qué hace la rata aquí?- pregunté.

-Nosotros insistimos en saber todo sobre como esto funciona, incluyendo detalles que te negaras a contar.- dijo Gogo.- Y según Adelia, Kyubey o como se llame esto nos responderá todo lo que te niegues a decir.-

-Ah, bueno, aparte del deseo, no es que quede mucho…- dije con completa sinceridad. Si en efecto había algo más que decir, yo lo ignoraba por completo.

-Preferiríamos estar seguros, Hiro.- respondió Honey.

Entonces acabamos en una pequeña reunión. Me hicieron volver a decir todo lo que ya había dicho, deteniéndose al final de cada verdad para verificarla con Kyubey. No lograron descubrir nada que no supieran ya, simplemente le agarraron odio al roedor.

-¿Pero cómo pueden ser tan crueles?- dijo tristemente Honey- ¿Qué ustedes no tienen compasión?-

-Nuestra especie carece de emociones, solo los peores enfermos mentales las poseen.- respondió Kyubey, mientras yo notaba qué mi hermano tenía cara de querer estrangularlo.- Si tuviésemos emociones como ustedes, no los necesitaríamos para dar fin a la entropía.-

-¿Y dices que sin ustedes, nosotros seguiríamos en la edad de piedra?- pregunto Wasabi.

-En efecto. Vuestra especie debe su avance tecnológico y de inteligencia a la nuestra.-

-¿Y no se les ha ocurrido alguna manera de, no sé, digamos, parar la entropía sin hacer que otras especies sufran?- le dijo molesta Gogo.

-Hemos buscado, y esta parece la más efectiva.-

-¿Efectiva? _**¿¡EFECTIVA!?**_ \- Reacciono con ira Tadashi.- _**¿¡VES A MI HERMANO COMO SI FUESE UN COMBUSTIBLE PREMIUM O ALGO!?**_ -

-¡Cálmate Tadashi!- dije, mientras trataba de evitar que el redujera a Kyubey a una masa informe.- ¡Pensé que ya habías superado esto!-

-¡Lo hice! ¡Simplemente no puedo aguantar como este engendro del averno habla de esa manera mientras sigue con esa estúpida sonrisa!- dijo antes de volverse a dirigir a Kyubey.- _**¿¡Tu prefieres sacrificar vidas inocentes en lugar de probar una más benevolente forma solo porque es "menos efectiva"!?**_ -

-Aunque tratásemos con una de nuestras opciones inferiores, incluso la segunda mejor después del sistema de chicas mágicas sigue siendo insuficiente para evitar la entropía.-

-Pero aún si encontraran una nueva segunda mejor que si fuese suficiente, seguirían con el sistema de chicas mágicas por ser más efectivo, ¿Verdad?- dijo con una tranquila furia.

-En efecto.-

Allí fue cuando Tadashi por fin se harto, agarro a Kyubey entre sus manos y empezó a estrangularlo.

- _ **ESCUCHAME TU INMUNDA LARVA DE BELCEBÚ. MÁS TE VALE QUE EMPIECES A TRATAR A MI HERMANITO CON EL RESPETO QUE SE MERECE O YO T-**_ \- No acabo su amenaza cuando, en un movimiento brusco, causo que la cabeza de Kyubey cayese de su cuerpo. Todos se mostraron con horror. No por Kyubey, por supuesto, sino porque les preocupaba como nos afectaría a mí y a Adelia. Y casi nos da un ataque cuando un nuevo Incubador apareció, haciéndonos creer que venía a castigarnos.

-¿Por qué los humanos insisten en intentar matarme tanto? No lo entiendo.-

-Espera, ¿Entonces no te maté? ¿Y mi hermano no está en problemas?- pregunto Tadashi preocupado.

-No, a menos que consideres la obvia pérdida de tiempo y energía un problema.-

-¿Entonces… si alguno de nosotros volviese a matarte, entonces no habría repercusiones?- pregunto Gogo.

-En absoluto. Esto ocurre con tal frecuencia que si castigáramos a toda chica mágica que matara a un Incubador, la entropía ya habría acabado con el universo unos millones de años atrás.-

-En ese caso…- Gogo agarro uno de sus discos, el cual tenía a mano en caso de emergencia, y lo utilizo para partir al imbécil en dos.- ¿Qué? Se merecía al menos una segunda muerte.-

-No entiendo que piensas ganar con esto.- Dijo un nuevo Kyubey, salido pocos instantes.

-Solo quería desahogar el odio inmenso que he desarrollado hacia ti.- respondió Gogo.

-¿Por qué los humanos siempre acaban odiándome? No lo entiendo.-

-Kyubey, te recomendaría que te fueras. No creo que necesitemos más información de ti.- dijo Adelia.

-Está bien, pero antes de irme…- dijo el engendro antes de bajar y devorar los dos cadáveres que había dejado, para al final irse. Simplemente grotesco.

-Supongo que eso sería todo, ¿No?- pregunte al resto.

-¿Todo relacionado con las chicas mágicas y brujas? Si.- respondió Honey.- ¿Todo relacionado contigo? No.-

-¿Uh?-

-Cuando llamé a Tadashi, el menciono que tu pasaron varias cosas después de tu famoso deseo.- Dijo Gogo.- Simplemente quisiéramos estar… mejor informados sobre el asunto.-

-¿Enserio…? Ya que…-

Entonces no me quedo de otra más que contarles, incluyendo cosas que no conté a Tadashi la noche anterior, como el hecho de fue a Baymax a quien utilicé para atacar a Callaghan. Pero aparte de puntos clave como ese, el resto fue como si les contara lo que ellos ya habían vivido, con la diferencia de que éramos Baymax y yo en lugar de Tadashi. Adelia fue la única que estuvo sorprendida en general.

-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste antes, amigo?- pregunto Fred con un tono totalmente fuera de sí.

-Si tengo que ser honesto… no quería que Tadashi se acabara culpando de esto. Me preocupaba de cómo pudiese reaccionar…-

-Y tomando en cuenta lo que paso anoche, supongo que tus miedos eran justificados.- comento Adelia.

-Pero Tadashi no se ve tan mal como yo esperaba…- comentó Wasabi.

-Hiro y yo ya hablamos de eso anoche. Si me hubieses visto entonces…- dijo mi hermano, mientras bajaba la cabeza en vergüenza.

-En todo caso, ya lo arreglamos y no hay de qué preocuparse ya.- dije, tratando de que Tadashi no se deprimiera.

-Bueno, pero si algo pasa, recuerden que estamos para ayudar.- Respondió Fred.

-Entendido.- dije con una sonrisa, mientras me preparaba para irme, pero entonces se me ocurrió.- Por cierto, estaba planeando tomarme unos días libres en la cacería de brujas, y pensé que tal vez podríamos planear alguna actividad.-

-Sí, nos convendría relajarnos de todo el asunto.- respondió Adelia.

-Oigan chicos, ¿Qué tal si hacemos una pequeña fiesta aquí mañana? No creo que mi padre tenga problema.- Comento Fred.

-Bueno, porque no.- Respondió Gogo, quien parecía algo motivada.

-¡Será divertido!- añadió Honey.

-Está bien, pero no hagamos demasiado desorden, que si no, no podre disfrutar.- comento Wasabi.

-Ok, entonces, ¿Cómo a qué hora venimos?-

-Como por las 9, ¿De acuerdo?-

-Sí, me parece bien.- dije, poco antes de que todos aceptaran también.

Después de eso, Tadashi y yo nos fuimos a casa, donde decidimos simplemente charlar sobre distintas cosas, simplemente para pasar el rato juntos.


	12. Nutricem

Capitulo 12: Nutricem

Mientras charlaba con Tadashi, tratando de disfrutar el día con él, el me hizo una pregunta que honestamente no vi venir…

-Por cierto Hiro, no es por nada pero ¿Te importaría mostrarme cómo fue que convertiste a Baymax en un robot de pelea?-

-¿Uh?- Esa pregunta me atrapo fuera de guardia.- ¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-

-Bueno, supongo que quiero que haya alguien que te defienda cuando no pueda hacerlo yo, y bueno, considerando lo que has dicho, creo que Baymax sería una buena opción.-

No es que el estuviese equivocado. Después de todo, no solo Baymax en efecto se volvió mi protector cuando Tadashi murió en el mundo original, pero aparte fue quien me ayudo a avanzar en la vida, si bien el dolor seguía. Y con Betamax aniquilado por la bruja pixel, supongo que necesitaría quien me ayudara a cazar brujas cuando los otros no pudieran.

-Bueno pero, por mera curiosidad, ¿Quieres que te enseñe para poder crear uno nuevo, o es que quieres modificar a Baymax?-

-Bueno, creo que sería mejor usar a Baymax. No sé, ustedes se llevan bien, y no sé si funcionaría tan bien con uno nuevo. Aparte, tomaría más tiempo del que soportaría dejarte desprotegido.-

-Bueno, está bien, ¡Vamos!- dije entusiasmado, para luego ir al laboratorio.

…

-¿Hay alguna forma de activarlo sin necesidad de golpearme?- le pregunte a Tadashi una vez llegamos.

-No necesitamos activarlo para esto, ¿O sí?-

-Bueno, el estaba activado cuando lo modifique, así que sí.-

-Está bien, si tú dices. Y a tu pregunta, no, se me olvido ponerle un método alternativo a detectar dolor.-

-Digo, por que técnicamente no soy capaz de sentir dolor ya…- le recordé a mi hermano.

-Ya que…- dijo el antes de acercarse a la pared, la cual pateo de repente si aviso previo.- ¡ARRG!-

-¿¡Y eso!?- dije en shock, justo antes de ver a Baymax salir de su cargador y captar la idea.

-Hola, soy Baymax, tu asistente médico personal.- dijo el robot a ambos, para luego dirigirse a mi.- Hola Hiro.-

-Hola, Baymax.- Respondí de vuelta.

Baymax entonces se dirigió a Tadashi.- Hola, Tadashi. En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?-

-No es nada, Baymax. Solo era para activarte.- Respondió el, mientras se recuperaba del golpe.

-Aun así, voy a hacerte un análisis.- Y dicho y hecho, Baymax analizó a mi hermano en busca de heridas.- Detecto una ligera inflamación en tu pie izquierdo. Recomiendo algo de reposo.-

-Está bien, como tu digas.- Respondió el.- Por cierto Baymax, vamos a hacerte unos pequeños… retoques.-

-¿Modificaciones?-

-Vamos a darte unas cuantas capacidades ofensivas, Baymax.- Le respondí yo.

-¿Cómo es que tener capacidades de combate me volverá un mejor asistente médico?-

-Bueno Baymax…- empezó a explicar Tadashi.- La cosa es que tu rol como asistente médico se pospondrá por un tiempo. A partir de ahora quiero que seas el asistente de Hiro, cuando el tenga que cazar alguna bruja.-

-¿Asistente de cacería de brujas? No entiendo que quieres decir con eso.-

-Bueno…- entonces Tadashi y yo le explicamos a Baymax el asunto. O eso intentamos, porque Baymax no pareció captar la idea en absoluto.

-Tal vez consiga la información adecuada si la investigo.- dijo antes de conectarse a la computadora. Lo detuvimos, pues lo más probable es que obtuviera información de otro tipo de brujas y acabara confundiéndose más.

-Ok, tal vez necesitemos un ejemplo de cómo funciona la cosa.- dije yo.

\- … ¿Un ejemplo?- respondió Tadashi preocupado.

-No digo que lo ocupemos hoy mismo.-

-¿No sería más fácil simplemente reprogramarlo?-

-¿A _**ti**_ te fue fácil programarlo la primera vez?-

-…no-

-Exacto, y además…- me detuve de repente cuando me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Hiro?-

-Tadashi… si yo perdiese mi gema, ¿Qué pasaría?-

-Pues… tu cuerpo caería muerto, ¿No?-

-¿Y qué haría Baymax?-

-Trataría de revivirte, creo.-

-Y si, digamos, un edificio estuviese derrumbándose, y a un lado de este estoy yo, y al otro mi gema. ¿Cuál habría que salvar?-

-Según lo que me has dicho, supongo que la gema, ¿no?-

-¿Y cuál salvaría Baymax?-

-El salvaría…- entonces él se detuvo en seco una vez capto mi idea. Baymax no sabía cómo funcionaba yo ahora, y seguro daría prioridad a mi cuerpo sobre mi gema, lo cual podría costar caro.

-Supongo que necesitamos demostrarle cómo funciona la cosa.-

-¿Y cómo haremos eso, Hiro?-

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. No le iba a gustar a Tadashi en absoluto, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa. Transforme mi gema a su forma estándar y se la di a Tadashi.

-¿Hiro? ¿Qué… que haces?- pregunto confundido.

-Tadashi, toma mi gema, aléjate al menos unos 101 metros de aquí y luego vuelve y deja la gema sobre mí.-

\- Espera… _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_ \- respondió horrorizado.- ¡Pero dijiste que si la gema se alejaba de ti, entonces morirías!-

-Solo mientras esté lejos de mí. Así sabrá Baymax cuál es su prioridad.-

-¿Estás seguro de que así funciona? ¿Seguro qué esto no acabara horriblemente mal?- pregunto bastante preocupado.

-Estoy seguro. Confía en mí.-

Entonces Tadashi procedió con el plan. Yo simplemente me quede enfrente de Baymax, esperando.

-¿A dónde va Tadashi?-

-A ningún lado, ya casi vuelve. Simplemente presta atención en mí.- Iba a decir algo más, cuando de pronto, mi cuerpo empezó a sentirse increíblemente débil. La vista se me nublo, no podía escuchar nada, y finalmente, perdí el conocimiento antes de poder caer al suelo.

Lo que recuerdo después de eso es que cuando me desperté, Tadashi estaba al lado mío casi al borde del llanto, mientras Baymax veía confundido.

-Hiro… por favor… no me vuelvas a pedir que haga algo como esto…-

-Hey, no te pongas así.- Le dije.- Ya sabías que esto no iba a durar.-

-Sí, lo sé, pero ver a tu hermano menor tirado en el piso, muerto, no es algo que uno pueda aguantar precisamente, incluso si sabía cómo funciona esto…-

-Oh…- Me sentí bastante estúpido por no haber considerado ese detalle.- Lo siento…-

-No, está bien, no paso nada aquí.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-Esto es imposible.- dijo Baymax, que por lo visto pasó toda la conversación analizando cómo funcionaba la cosa.- Hiro no mostraba signos vitales hace unos instantes. ¿Cómo es que los ha recuperado de repente?-

-Bueno Baymax, creo que ocuparemos ser más gráficos si queremos que entiendas esto.- dije, justo para transformarme enfrente de él.- Voy a explicarte cómo funciona la vida de una chica mágica, o chico mágico en mi caso.-

Tras una explicación utilizando magia, semillas de sufrimiento, y finalmente a Kyubey mismo (El cual mi hermano aprovecho para estamparlo contra el piso), finalmente logramos que Baymax captara la idea.

-Entonces, Baymax. Por mi seguridad, ¿Qué parte de mi debes asegurarte de proteger?- le pregunte para confirmar que hubiese entendido.

-Tu gema del alma.-

-Si mi gema se aleja mucho de mí, ¿Qué pasara?-

-Tu cuerpo morirá, y no se recuperará a menos que sea devuelta.-

-¿Y si es destruida?-

-Entonces tu cuerpo morirá, sin posibilidad de arreglo.-

-¿Y que debes hacer si mi gema se oscurece?-

-Buscar una Semilla del Sufrimiento y hacer que está entre en contacto con tu gema para purificarla.-

-Bien, ya captado lo básico.- dijo Tadashi.

-Bien. Supongo que podremos dejar lo de las brujas para cuando veamos una.-

-¿Y qué debo hacer si Hiro sufre alguna herida grave?- pregunto Baymax.

-Eso es simple. Solo asegúrate de que tenga mi gema, y yo me encargare solo.-

-Pero eso carece de bases científicas.-

Suspire.- Parece que ocuparemos otra demostración.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Tadashi.

-Hermano, es mejor que salgas de la habitación un momento.-

-¿Pero qué planeas hacer?- dijo el algo alarmado.

-Descuídate, no pasará nada. Es simplemente que definitivamente _**NO**_ querrás ver esto.-

-Sí tú dices…- dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta, deteniéndose justo antes de salir.- Pero como escuche algún problema…-

-Entendido.- respondí sin dejarle terminar.

Después de que Tadashi por fin saliera, corrí a cerrar con candado todas las puertas, solo para asegurarme de que no entrara de pronto. Entonces me acerqué al escritorio, agarre una tijera que tenía allí guardada, para luego ir hacia Baymax.

-Hiro, ¿Qué planeas hacer?- pregunto Baymax.

Sin responder, levante mi mano izquierda enfrente de él, y la apuñalé con el cuchillo, atravesándola de lado a lado.

-Hiro, atravesar con una tijera tu mano no te hará ningún bien. En todo caso, puede causar pérdida de sangre o una infección grave.-

- _ **¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ HACIENDO QUÉ!?**_ \- grito horrorizado Tadashi desde el otro lado de la puerta, la cual intentó abrir desesperadamente.- _**¡ABRE LA PUERTA EN ESTE INSTANTE, HIRO!**_ -

-¡Descuida Tadashi, todo está bajo control!- le dije para tratar de calmarlo. Y tomando en cuenta que lo escuché golpeando la puerta como un lunático, podría decir que no funcionó.- Mejor me apresuro.- dije mientras volteaba a mi mano. Y si bien no dolía, me dio un escalofrío horrible al ver como quedó. Preferiría no entrar en detalles…- Ok Baymax, asegúrate de prestar mucha atención.-

-Entendido.- respondió.

Entonces acerqué mi gema a la herida, la cual empezó a brillar mientras se regeneraba lentamente, hasta sanar del todo.- ¿Ahora entiendes por que la gema es prioridad para mi seguridad?-

-Entiendo, si bien soy incapaz de comprender como funciona.- dijo Baymax, justo antes de escuchar la puerta caer en pedazos.

-¡HIRO!- grito Tadashi, entrando a la fuerza.

-¡Hey, descuida Tadashi, estoy bien!- dije mientras le mostraba mis manos intactas.

-Ok, entonces explica la sangre en el suelo.- dijo molesto.

-Esto…-

-Prométeme que no necesitaremos más ejemplos.-

-Descuida. No se repetirá.- le dije.

-Ok…-

Entonces me dirigí a Baymax.- ¿Listo para tus nuevas mejoras?-

-Listo.- respondió el. Entonces Tadashi y yo empezamos con la nueva función de Baymax: Mi asistente de caza de brujas personal.


	13. Conexión

Capitulo 13: Conexión

Nos tomó todo el día acabar con lo más básico del nuevo Baymax. Usualmente hubiese tomado más tiempo, pero entre los dos se volvió bastante más sencillo, especialmente sumado al hecho de que no fue la primera vez que lo hacía. Aparte de una armadura roja, le habíamos agregado un puño cohete, capaz de regresar a él. Se parecía bastante a la armadura que tenía en el mundo original, excepto que este era incapaz de volar, pero eso lo dejaríamos para otro día. Programe un nuevo chip de combate, basado en artes marciales bastante destructivas, incluso letales. Pero claro, él iba a lidiar contra las monstruosas brujas, así que esa era la idea. Planeaba trasnochar agregarle nuevos detalles y armamento, pero entonces…

-Oye, Hiro.- Preguntó Tadashi.

-¿Eh, pasa algo?-

-No, nada serio, pero... ¿Se te ha olvidado que mañana es la fiesta con los otros?-

Y, en efecto, se me había olvidado por completo.-Oh, entonces supongo que los nuevos agregados tendrán que ser otro día…-

-¿Qué exactamente planeabas agregarle a Baymax?-

-Nada demasiado excesivo, solo unos cañones de energía, misiles, y tal vez un sistema de cuchillas en sus puños…-

-¿Eso lo llamas "Nada demasiado excesivo"?-

-Para combatir brujas, no es demasiado.-

-Supongo…- dijo antes de prepararse para dormir. Había sido un día cansado, después de todo.

…

Al día siguiente, ambos nos preparamos para la fiesta. Dado que el organizador de la misma era Fred, no nos complicamos y nos pusimos la ropa de siempre. Nos despedimos de tía Cass y nos fuimos sin prisa, pues salimos algo temprano y nos fuimos sin prisa, pues salimos algo temprano.

Una vez llegamos a la casa de Fred, vimos que, aparte de Wasabi, los otros siguieron nuestra misma lógica y habían venido como siempre.

-¡Hola a todos!- dijo Fred mientras hacía su entrada, mientras vestía lo que parecía una parodia de traje de anfitrión.- ¿Están listos?-

-¿Listos para…?- respondió Honey.

-¡Para las actividades de la fiesta! ¿O creías que iba simplemente a ser conversar y comer bocadillos con música de fondo?-

-Vale, ¿Pero qué son tus dichosas "Actividades"? ¿Ponerle la cola al burro o alguna variación de superhéroe?- pregunto burlona Gogo.

-No.- respondió Fred, molesto de que le quitaran el impulso.- Son actividades de fiesta más tradicionales: Primero, tendremos un pequeño baile, para desahogarnos un rato.-

-¿Un baile?- pregunte yo.- No soy un fanático de los bailes, siendo honesto.-

-¡Vamos Hiro, no seas aguafiestas!- Respondió Adelia quien, contrario a mí, se veía bastante motivada con la idea.

-¡Y si yo me quedo a cargo de la música, entonces hay suficiente gente para hacer de parejas!- exclamó Fred, mientras ponía una canción de un grupo llamado Kalafina o algo por el estilo

-¡Espera, que yo no he dicho _queee-_!- No me dio tiempo de decir nada más cuando Adelia me hizo forzado en el baile.- ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!?-

-Vamos, no seas un amargado. ¡Simplemente disfruta un rato!- insistió ella.

-¿Y cómo esperas qué disfrute esto? ¡No sé bailar!-

-No me parece que eso sea un problema para los otros.- respondió ella, lo cual hizo que me fijara que, en efecto, los otros no eran tampoco maestros del baile, con la excepción de Gogo.

-Ya qué, si no queda otra.- dije, por fin decidiéndome a seguirle el juego. Acabo siendo más entretenido de lo que esperaba, más que nada porque nadie daba importancia al ridículo que los otros hacían. Me deje llevar un poco, pero juro que me vería como si hubiese tomado algún alcohol. Pero, estando entre amigos, eso daba igual.

-Jeje, no lo haces tan mal.- me dijo Adelia.- Para alguien tan negado, esperaba que lo hicieses peor.-

-Eh, gracias, supongo.-

Entonces la música se detuvo de pronto, a lo que todos vimos directo a Fred para ver qué pasaba, y fue cuando vimos la razón. Fred estaba discutiendo con cierta rata blanca.

-¿Vale, qué quieres tú?- le dijo Fred a Kyubey inusualmente molesto.

-Simplemente he venido a comunicar cierta información sobre cacería de brujas que podrían serles útil.- dijo el pequeño cretino.

-¿No podrías decirlo otro día?- le dijo molesto Fred.- Hiro y Adi se están tomando un descanso de todo el asunto.-

-Creo que esta información les conviene bastante…-

-¡Qué no, dije!- Juro que jamás había visto a Fred así de enojado antes. Realmente debía odiar al pequeño bastardo.

-Insisto en que…-

- _ **¿¡QUÉ PARTE DE "**_ **NO** _ **" NO ENTIENDES!?**_ \- dijo el ya histérico Fred, justo antes de agarrar al idiota, amarrarlo a un ladrillo que tenía por alguna razón, para finalmente lanzarlo por la ventana (Estábamos en el tercer piso.), no sin antes asegurarse de que el ladrillo quedara por el lado de arriba. Solo llegamos a escuchar el ruido de Kyubey aplastarse contra el piso.

-… ¿Qué?-dijo Fred, al percatarse de la cara de sorpresa de todos.

-Nada, nada. Simplemente que eso fue…- intento comentar Honey, pero no parecía encontrar la palabra.

-Fuera de ti.- Acabo Tadashi.

-Bueno, supongo que Kyubey simplemente me desagrada demasiado…-

-A todos, Fred, a todos.- respondió Wasabi.- Pero bueno, ¿No estábamos en medio de algo?-

-¡Ah, sí!- dijo Fred mientras ponía la música de nuevo.

Estuvimos con el baile por un rato más, hasta que al final por fin cambiamos de actividad. Que en realidad no era una actividad, sino simplemente comer algo de comida que ninguno hubiese podido pagar, mientras charlábamos un rato.

-Oye Hiro.- Preguntó Adelia.- ¿Cómo fue que te acabaste metiendo a lo de la robótica?-

-Bueno, no recuerdo exactamente.- le respondí.- Creo que fue que Tadashi le mostro interés, y yo simplemente trate de imitarle, ¿Verdad, Tadashi?-

-Si mal no recuerdo, sí, creo que fue algo así.- respondió el.- Y acabaste siendo bastante mejor que yo.-

-Oye, que tú también tienes lo tuyo, como la apariencia, por ejemplo.- le dije.

-Oh vamos, no exageres. No soy la gran cosa.-

-No hay necesidad de ser modesto, Tadashi.- dijo Honey.

-Sí, con solo tu cara ya tienes a un montón de chicas fantaseando contigo.- comento Gogo.

-Y varios chicos también.- agregó Fred. Todos nos le quedamos viendo.- ¡Eh, qué yo no soy uno de ellos!- se defendió.- ¡Simplemente estoy informado!-

-Igual no creo que eso sea un problema para mi hermano, ¿Verdad?- dije a Tadashi con un tono burlón.

-Por trigésima vez, Hiro, ¡Aquella vez simplemente estaba experimentando un poco!- Se defendió avergonzado.

-¡Oh, vamos, qué solo bromeo!-

-Ajá.- dijo el fastidiado, para luego dirigirse a Adelia.- Hey, Adelia, me he percatado de algo.-

-¿Uh? ¿De qué?-

-Según Hiro, tu no sueles tratar mucho con otras chicas mágicas, ¿Verdad?-

-Um, exacto, ¿Pero a qué viene la pregunta?-

-Bueno, tú has sido básicamente la mentora de mi hermano en cuanto al asunto. ¿Tu tuviste tu propia mentora o algo así?-

-Más o menos.- empezó a explicar- Una vez un adinerado amigo de mi padre nos invito a que lo acompañásemos a un viaje de negocios a Japón, y allí conocí a una chica mágica llamada Mami Tomoe, y ella me enseño bastante, pues yo le recordaba un poco a una vieja amiga. Claro, ella vive sola, así que le sobraba el tiempo para enseñarme…-

-¿Vive sola?- pregunto Wasabi.- ¿Por qué?-

-Sus padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico cuando ella era más joven.- justo en eso, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que Tadashi se mostraba algo triste por oír eso.- ¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?-

-No, nada… es simplemente que…-

-Nuestros padres murieron de la misma forma.- Acabe yo, pues Tadashi claramente no iba a ser capaz de.

-¿¡Enserio!?- reacciono ella- ¡Lo siento, no fue mi intención!-

-No, descuida,- dijo Tadashi.- tú no sabías…- trato de reponerse un poco.- ¿Pero no podía ella…?-

-¿Usar su deseo para revivirlos? Es complicado. Ella estuvo en el mismo accidente, y por el miedo, no tuvo tiempo de pensar más allá de salvarse ella misma. Ella a veces se arrepiente de no haberlos podido salvar…-

-Eso es… deprimente.- dijo Fred.- Creo que deberíamos dejar el asunto de chicas mágicas fuera de esto como estábamos haciendo antes, si es que queremos disfrutar un poco esto.-

-Yo no consideraría eso una buena idea.- dijo una voz que no tomo nada reconocer que era Kyubey

-¿No captaste antes qué no te queremos aquí?- dijo Fred molesto.

-Insisto en que la información que traigo es bastante importante.-

-¿No podrías esperarte hasta mañana?- pregunto Gogo.

-Podría, pero sería más conveniente que lo supieran ya.-

-Si podemos enterarnos mañana, entonces vete.- dijo Adelia.

-Pero…-

-¿Sabes qué?- dijo completamente fastidiado Wasabi.- Ya me harte.- Entonces el procedió a agarrar a Kyubey, magullarlo en forma de bola, para al final lanzarlo por la ventana directo a la calle, donde acabó siendo arroyado por un carro.

-Kyubey sí que es un maestro en hacer que los amables exploten, ¿No?- menciono Gogo, a lo que los demás simplemente asentimos.

Después de eso, continuamos la fiesta como si nada. No hubo mucho después de eso, pero fue genial poder pasar un rato con amigos, especialmente con los días tan pesados que habían pasado. Cuando la fiesta acabó, nos preparamos para cada uno ir para sus respectivas casas, pero entonces…

- _ **¿¡PERO ES QUÉ TU NO TE PIENSAS IR!?**_ \- Le grité a Kyubey, al ver que estaba justo en la entrada esperando.

-La fiesta ya ha acabado, así que supuse que ya sería un buen momento para tratar de darles la información que he estado tratando de darles.-

-¡Dijimos que mañana! ¡Ahora vete a joder a otro lado!- le grito Tadashi.

-Insis—

No le dio tiempo de acabar, para cuando Honey lo agarro, le metió una de sus bombas químicas en la boca, y entonces lo lanzó por los aires justo a tiempo, causando un mini-fuego artificial, reduciendo a Kyubey a una lluvia de masa blanca y rosa. Si había alguien que definitivamente no esperaba que hiciera eso, era Honey.

-No me miren así.- reclamo al ver nuestras caras.- Yo solo quería mi turno para explotar al cretino.-

Después de eso, nos despedimos y Tadashi y yo llegamos a casa, donde me lo pase tratando de idear qué más añadirle a Baymax. Así paso hasta la noche, cuando acabé cayendo dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, fui despertado por la voz de mi hermano, si bien no era exactamente conmigo con quien hablaba…

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo molesto a Kyubey, quien estaba en la ventana de nuestro cuarto.

-Ustedes dijeron que entregara mi información hoy.-

-¿No podrías esperar a que Hiro despierte al menos? Se pasó parte de la noche remodelando a Baymax, y debe estar cansado.-

-No, descuida, ya estoy despierto…- dije

-Entonces supongo que ya puedo revelar la información.-

-Ya que,- dije molesto.- no pararas hasta que lo digas, así que adelante.-

-Una bruja de gran poder se aproxima a San Fransyoko. Llegará en dos semanas, aproximadamente.-

-¿Solo eso?- dijo Tadashi.- Kyubey, ya hemos lidiado con brujas fuertes. Solo necesitamos reunir al equipo y atacar.-

-Eso no funcionará con una bruja de esta magnitud.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunté

-Verás, la bruja es tan poderosa que no requiere de un laberinto propio, y puede atacar a una ciudad con la potencia de un huracán.- No me gustaba lo que decía. Eso sonaba como la bruja que había aparecido en mis sueños, pero no quería creerlo. No podía ser la bruja invencible…- Esta bruja ha sido denominada por muchas chicas mágicas como… Walpurgisnatch.-


	14. La cuenta atrás…

Capitulo 14: La cuenta atrás…

Esto no podía ser. Me negaba a creerlo. Mi vida apenas había empezado a mejorar, no teniendo que ocultar nada a mi hermano o a nuestros amigos, y con mis reservas de semillas de sufrimiento manteniéndose estables, no tendría que preocuparme de nada, y podría llevar mi vida lo más normalmente posible. ¡No podía ser que ahora la bruja más poderosa e imparable iba a quitármelo a todo!

-Walpurgisnatch… ¿No era ese el nombre de la bruja que estabas discutiendo con Adelia aquel día?- pregunto mi hermano preocupado.

-…Eso… eso creo- dije con temor.

-Si es así… ¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Yo… no tengo idea…-

-Walpurgisnatch es bastante temible, lo más recomendable sería evacuar a las chicas mágicas de la ciudad.- dijo la rata.

-Espérate ahí- dijo Tadashi a Kyubey.- ¿Solo las chicas mágicas? ¿Tu esperas que dejemos a los demás aquí?-

-Es más fácil prevenir a las chicas mágicas del peligro. Intentar convencer a la gente normal tomaría demasiado.- respondió el.

-Bueno, esto…- a Tadashi no se le ocurrió como responder a eso.

-¿Y tu porqué nos avisas de esto?- le pregunte a Kyubey.- Se supone que tu careces de empatía.-

-La razón es que, si las chicas mágicas de la zona son aniquiladas, no podría cosechar energía de su desesperación.- dijo Kyubey, como si estuviera pidiendo a gritos que alguien lo matara de nuevo.

-Supongo que fue inocente de mi parte creer que habías desarrollado algún nivel de piedad.- comenté.- ¡En todo caso, no podemos dejar a la gente aquí para que mueran! ¿Estás seguro que no podemos intentar enfrentarla?-

-Podrían, pero es básicamente imposible que logren derrotarla.- respondió monótonamente

-¡Pero debe haber alguna forma!-

-Hiro, por favor, basta.- dijo Tadashi, para mi sorpresa.- Si no podemos salvarlos, pues no queda de otra…-

-¿¡Estás hablando en serio!? ¡Tu jamás dejarías que algo así pasara!-

-¡Hiro, no puedo dejar que salgas herido por esto! ¡Si Kyubey dice que no hay otra opción, no nos queda otra opción!- grito él con aire de desesperación.

-¡Pero no podemos dejar que todos mueran!-

-Ok, mira Hiro. Si solo discutimos entre nosotros dos, no llegaremos a ningún lado, así que reunamos a los otros y allí decidiremos.- dijo él mientras trataba de calmarse un poco.

-Vale, está bien. ¡Pero ya verás que se ponen de mi parte!-

…

…

- _ **¿¡CÓMO QUE NADIE CONCUERDA CONMIGO!?**_ \- Grite una vez que nos reunimos.

-Amigo, se que quieres tratar de salvar a la ciudad entera, pero eso no va a pasar.- dijo Fred, para mi shock.

-Convencer a todos de evacuar por una catástrofe que nadie puede ver es un poquitín difícil, Hiro.- comentó Honey.

-Pero, pero…-

-Hiro, acéptalo.- dijo Gogo.- Podríamos convencer a nuestros seres queridos para protegerlos, pero la gente externa a esto no te creerá.-

-¡Entonces tenemos que derrotar a Walp-!-

\- ¡Basta ya! - grito Tadashi.- ¡Hiro, no voy a tolerar que te pongas en peligro contra esa monstruosidad!-

-Pero…-

-No quiero tener que perder a mi hermano solo porque este quiso jugar al héroe… _**¡Tú sabes mejor que nadie como eso siente!**_ \- grito el de pronto, para el shock de todos, incluido el mismo, quien procedió a salir de la habitación avergonzado.

-Tadashi…- El no había sido capaz de perdonarse por lo del incendio, por más que lo intentase. Iba a seguirle, pero luego pensé que sería mejor dejarlo solo un rato. Entonces me dirigí al resto.- Esta bien… salvaremos a nuestras familias y amigos más cercanos… y dejaremos al resto de la ciudad a su suerte.-

Adelia procedió a poner su mano sobre mi hombro.- Es lo más que podemos hacer.-

-Por cierto… Adelia… Tu habías dicho que Walpurgisnatch absorbe a otras brujas, ¿Verdad?-

-Pues sí, es verdad, ¿Pero a qué viene la pregunta?- preguntó confundida.

-Entonces, una vez que ella pase por aquí, no quedaran brujas que podamos cazar.- dije. La expresión de Adelia pasó a temor.- ¿Cómo vamos a hacer entonces?-

-No… no lo sé.- dijo ella genuinamente asustada. Sin brujas, no habría semillas de sufrimiento, y sin semillas, nosotros seríamos los que acabarían como brujas.

-Vale, yo tengo una idea.- dijo Wasabi.- ¿Qué tal si tratamos de cazar todas las brujas posibles, y así ustedes tendrán suficientes semillas, para poder esperar a que aparezcan nuevas? ¿Les parece?-

-Supongo que podríamos hacer eso.- respondió ella.- ¿Y tú qué opinas, Hiro?-

-Sí, creo que está bien.- respondí, no viendo otras opciones posibles. Justo en ese momento entró Tadashi, con la cabeza baja.

-Oye Hiro, yo…- dijo con la voz baja.- Perdón por lo de antes…-

-No, descuida, esta bien.- dije, mientras los demás dejaban la habitación.

-No está bien… yo debí tener más cuidado con mis palabras…- dijo apenado.

-Bueno, yo debí tener también más cuidado con mis ideas. Digo ¿tratar de derrotar a una bruja legendaria por su poder aniquilador? No sé en qué estaba pensando…-

-Espera ¿Entonces ya no vas a tratar de enfrentar a Walpurgisnatch?-

-No, y ya acepte qué salvar a toda la ciudad es virtualmente imposible. Nos centraremos en los más cercanos a nosotros solamente…-dije, sintiéndome algo incapaz de ayudar.

-… Créeme Hiro, yo tampoco estoy feliz de tener que dejar esto pasar, pero no tenemos otra opción…-

-Lo sé… tu siempre creíste en ayudar a quien lo necesitase, después de todo…-

-Sí, pero no me detenía a pensar en las consecuencias...- dijo el.- Si lo hubiese hecho…-

-Si lo hubieses hecho, probablemente estaríamos esperando a que Walpurgis nos aniquile mientras las chicas mágicas se ponen a salvo.- comenté.

-Esto… Pues tienes razón.- a él no se le había ocurrido antes eso. Yo lo dije más qué nada para ver si así dejaba de sentirse mal. Y podría decirse que funcionó.- Supongo que todo esto no ha sido un fiasco total…- Hasta cierto punto, claro…

-Tadashi… pensé que ibas a dejar de culparte…-

-Lo siento, es que no es precisamente fácil… Y creo que tu obstinación con Walpurgis me puso algo tenso…-

-Pues no creo que se te quite lo tenso mientras sigas recordando lo del incendio…-

-Supongo que tienes razón… Está bien, Hiro, seguiré tratando de superarlo.-

-Es lo único que te pido.- dije antes de abrazarle.- Por cierto. Ya que Walpurgisnatch absorberá a todas las brujas de la zona cuando venga, voy a tener que cazar todas las que pueda para aumentar mis reservas de semillas, así que, ¿Qué tal si vamos a terminar a Baymax para que ambos puedan ayudarme?- le pregunte sonriente.

-¡Por supuesto, hermanito!- dijo él, devolviéndome la sonrisa, justo antes de ambos fuésemos directo al garaje.


	15. Walpurgisnatch

Capitulo 15: Walpurgisnatch

Tadashi y yo empezamos a agregar los detalles finales a Baymax. No queríamos perder mucho tiempo, así qué nos centramos en lo que más faltaba: Poder de vuelo. Si queríamos poder cazar a todas las brujas posibles, entonces necesitaríamos poder llegar rápido a cualquier lugar. A pocos instantes de acabar, Tadashi comento algo que se me había olvidado.

-Oye, Hiro…-

-¿Uh? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunte confundido.

-… ¿Cómo vamos a decirle a la Tía Cass sobre Walpurgis?-

-Esto… supongo que podríamos simplemente ir al grano. Digo, no es qué ella no estuviese enterada sobre las brujas… por cierto, ¿No le habrás dicho lo del… deseo?-

-No, no le dicho.- respondió.- Y no preguntaba por eso.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bueno, decirle qué tendrá que dejar a muchos de los que ha conocido aquí para que mueran…-

-Oh, supongo que tienes razón…- no sabía exactamente qué hacer sobre eso…- Creo que no nos queda de otra que decírselo directamente.-

-Ya que…-

Una vez qué acabamos con Baymax, no hicimos más que esperar a la hora de cerrar del café, para poder hablar con tía Cass solo los tres.

-Oigan chicos, los he notado bastante callados el día de hoy.- dijo ella mientras cerraba el café.

-Bueno, es que… tenemos que hablar algo contigo…- dijo Tadashi poco motivado.

-¿Pasa algo…? Es sobre el asunto de las brujas, ¿Verdad?-

-Bueno… si, podría decirse.- agregué yo.

-Yo pensé que me querían completamente fuera del asunto…- mencionó ella.

-Sí, pero esto… no va a ser posible.- continuó Tadashi.

-¿Por qué?-

-Bueno…- a Tadashi no se le ocurría como podría decirlo.

-¿Si?-

-Esto…-

- _¿SI?_ \- ella empezaba a sonar algo molesta.

-Una bruja demasiado poderosa se aproxima… qué lo más probable es qué destruya toda la ciudad…-acabé yo, pues Tadashi claramente no lo iba a hacer.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo ella sorprendida.

-Walpurgisnatch, la bruja qué nadie es capaz de derrotar. En un par de semanas llegará a San Fransokyo, y aniquilará todo a su paso… y a todos.-

Ella se mostró con temor al oír eso. Ella no sabía mucho del tema, pero confiaba en lo que nosotros dijésemos sobre el tema.- ¡Entonces tenemos qué empezar a evacuar la ciudad!-

-Sobre eso es que queríamos hablar…-

-¿Uh?-

-Tía Cass…- dije.- Lo estuvimos hablando con el resto y… acordamos qué salvar a la ciudad es básicamente imposible…-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Tía Cass,- interrumpió Tadashi.- La bruja es invisible para las personas normales, y sus efectos no se notarán hasta que sea muy tarde para evacuar… así que acordamos que salvaríamos a nuestros seres queridos, y dejaríamos al resto a su suerte.-

Ella se veía claramente en shock. No sabía si era solo por el hecho de que tendría que dejar a muchos que conocía morir, o el hecho de que fuéramos Tadashi y yo los que se lo decíamos le afectaba también. Ella simplemente se dirigió a la ventana, y se quedo viendo a la calle con un aire de nostalgia y tristeza. Se quedo callada unos momentos, y luego pregunto: -¿Seguros que no hay otra alternativa?-

-Estamos seguros…- dijimos al mismo tiempo.

-… entonces no queda de otra.- dijo mientras se sentaba.- Todos aquellos que he conocido con el pasar de los años… todo será reducido a nada…-

-Tía Cass…-

-Por favor, déjenme sola un rato.- dijo ella con un tono de tristeza que si bien yo ya conocía, si bien a Tadashi lo sorprendió.

-Está bien… -dijo Tadashi, mientras ambos nos íbamos a nuestra habitación. Decidimos darle el tiempo que ella necesitase para asimilar la información. Nos mantuvimos despiertos hasta tarde esperando, pero al final nos dimos por vencidos y nos fuimos a dormir…

…

La mañana siguiente, una vez nos levantamos, lo primero que hicimos fue ir a ver si la tía Cass ya estaba mejor. Apenas pasamos por el comedor, pudimos verla preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días.- dijo ella con un tono algo seco.

-Tía Cass… no esperábamos verte despierta tan temprano…-

-… miren, estuve pensando sobre... ya saben…-

-¿En serio?- dije confundido.

-Sí, y creo que, si todo lo que conocimos aquí se va a ir al demonio por esa cosa, lo único qué me queda por hacer sería, bueno, acabar lo que me quede pendiente antes de que pase…-

-O sea, ¿Como despedirte de todos?- dijo Tadashi.

-Algo así. Me desperté temprano para poder planear hoy como lo voy a hacer, y encargarme de que los últimos días que estaré aquí no carguen resentimiento ni arrepentimiento.- dijo con un aire de tristeza.- Yo… os recomendaría hacer lo mismo.-

Yo, por mi parte, no me preocupaba por esos detalles. Todos los que conocía y apreciaba eran de los que podrían salvarse, pero Tadashi, por el otro lado…

El se quedo pensativo. Aparte de nuestro grupo, el también conocía a otras personas con las que se llevaba bien, si bien no al mismo nivel. Compañeros de clase, profesores, vecinos, clientes del café… El conocía a tanta gente qué tendría que dejar que fuesen aniquilados…

-Tadashi, Tía Cass tiene razón.- le dije.-Yo no tengo de quien despedirme, pero tú conoces a bastante gente. Creo que será mejor que yo me concentre en cazar brujas, y que tú aproveches para despedirte.-

-Momento. ¿Tu esperas qué te deje solo contra esas cosas?-

-No, estaré con Baymax y Adelia. Entre los tres, dudo que eso sea un problema.-

-¿Estas… estas seguro?-

-Sí, descuida.-

Tras eso, acordamos que Tadashi y Tía Cass darían su adiós final a todos quienes hubiesen conocido, mientras yo cazaría toda bruja que se pusiese en mi camino. Mis reservas aumentaron notablemente, hasta que, al final de la primera semana, tenía como unas doscientas semillas de sufrimiento. Noté que mientras, todos se sentían algo peor a como pasaba el tiempo. Los primeros días de la segunda semana, cuando reiniciaron las clases, pude notar a mis amigos actuando algo más serios que de costumbre, y más pensativos. Esto no hacía más que incrementar mis deseos de acabar con Walpurgisnatch, pero yo sabía que no podría. Dolía ver como ellos sufrían por esto…

Adelia, por su parte, había tomado todo esto mejor que nosotros. Ella era tan o incluso más antisocial que yo, y su padre no conocía a tanta gente como para que le afectase. Ellos no sentían que fuesen a perder a alguien importante. Envidiaba como ella podía sentirse tan libre de pesar.

A unos días de la fecha indicada, Fred nos contó que su padre había conseguido un avión para escoltarnos a todos a una zona segura. Verificamos que todo estuviese listo, desde recuerdos, cosas de valor, y claro, mis reservas. Todo parecía listo, y decidimos irnos un día antes, para estar seguros, pero…

-Oye, Tadashi, ¿te importaría si me quedo un poco más en el café?- preguntó la Tía Cass.- Ya sabes, por los recuerdos…-

-Uh, supongo que no hay problema, después de todo, Walpurgisnatch no aparecerá hasta mañana.- respondió el.

-Muchas gracias…- dijo mientras acariciaba a nuestro gato.

-Ya mientras, Hiro y yo podríamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Como darle un último vistazo a todo…-

-Sí, eso suena bien.- respondí yo.- ¿Te parece, Tía Cass?-

-Si yo quiero quedarme un tiempo extra aquí, no veo problema a que ustedes vayan.- respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Muchas gracias!-

…

Procedimos en el ciclomotor de mi hermano, y pasamos por distintas zonas de la ciudad. Desde la universidad, hasta la zona de pelea de robots, e incluso acabamos pasando por los restos del edificio del incendio. Me sentía algo triste por saber que en poco tiempo, todo el resto de la ciudad acabaría tan mal o peor que allí. Eventualmente llegamos al otro lado de la ciudad, donde subimos al edificio más alto, para poder ver la ciudad desde el último piso. Por alguna razón no había nadie allí, pero simplemente aprovechamos eso para poder charlar tranquilos…

-… ¿Terminaste?- pregunté.

-¿Uh? Pero acabamos de llegar.-

-No eso. Pregunto si terminaste de decir adiós a esta ciudad…-

-Ah, eso. Sí, no queda ya nada más pendiente…-

-Voy a extrañar bastante este lugar…-

-Yo también…-

Nos quedamos viendo la ciudad por unos momentos, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que el cielo empezó a nublarse de pronto, y el viento empezó a soplar con fuerza. Supusimos que solo era el clima, pero entonces…

-¿Pero ustedes que están haciendo aquí? Estoy seguro de que os recomendé evacuar.- dijo cierta voz de la nada, la cual no hizo falta ver de quien venía.

-Kyubey.- dije molesto, a como volteaba a su dirección.- Solo estábamos dando un último vistazo a la ciudad antes de que Walpurgis venga mañana.-

-Ese es el problema. Walpurgisnatch NO viene mañana. Viene hoy, o mejor dicho, ahora mismo.-

- _ **¿¡QUÉ!?**_ \- gritamos ambos en unisón, poco antes de que un monstruoso trueno cayese en la ciudad, y por donde cayó, se empezó a mostrar una figura colosal. Con vestido azul pomposo, con piel blanca, y por encima de su cuerpo de cabeza, unas enormes tuercas. La figura que vi en mis sueños.

Walpurgisnatch.

-¿¡Pero esto como puede ser!?- grito Tadashi en pánico. -¡LAS DOS SEMANAS NO SE CUMPLEN HASTA MAÑANA!-

-Eso no es cierto.- dijo Kyubey.- Recuerda que yo trate de darles el mensaje un día antes del que lo obtuvieron. Un día de diferencia.-

-Pero… ¿¡Por qué no nos avisaste de eso!?- grité yo.

-Supuse que ustedes evacuarían de inmediato. No es mi culpa que ustedes decidiesen esperar hasta el último momento.-

-Tadashi… _**¡LA TÍA CASS!**_ \- exclamé en pánico y horror. Ella estaba cerca de donde Walpurgis había aparecido.

Sin decir nada más, fuimos hacia el ciclomotor y salimos directo hacia el café. A como avanzamos, pudimos ver a la gente huir en pánico, mientras eran descuartizados por los familiares de Walpurgis. Yo trate de matarlos con mis flechas de luz mientras íbamos, pero a diferencia de otros, estos no caían tan fácilmente, hasta que no me quedo más que rendirme. Y una vez que llegamos al café… solo vimos el edificio derrumbado. Tadashi y yo tratamos desesperados de encontrar a la tía Cass, y cuando la encontramos… estaba muerta, enterrada en los escombros.

-No…- ambos dijimos en horror.

-Esto… ¡Esto es mi culpa!- grito Tadashi mientras rompía en llanto.- ¡Si me hubiese negado a que se quedara, o hubiese llegado antes…!-

Yo no dije nada. Simplemente me quede viendo el cuerpo de quien había sido lo más cercano a una madre que yo había tenido. Al principio quise llorar… pero en vez de tristeza, fue la ira lo que se apoderó de mí.

Sin decir nada, preparé mi ballesta, fui corriendo directo hacia donde estaba Walpurgisnatch, sin llegar a oír nada más que la voz de mi hermano.

 _ **-¿¡HIRO!? ¿¡A DONDE CREES QUE VAS!? ¡HIRO!-**_


	16. ソーサラー

_C_ **a** _P_ it **U** l _o_ 1 **6:** **ソーサラー** **(** **Sōsarā)**

 **La mataría. Iba a aniquilarla. Nada de ella dejaría intacto. Destruir.** _ **DESTRUIR.**_

Mi mente se había corrompido por la ira. No podría pensar con claridad. No podría ver que tan ESTÚPIDO estaba siendo. Ya me había pasado antes cuando descubrí a Callaghan como el culpable de la muerte de Tadashi en el viejo mundo, y después de eso, pensé que no volvería a ocurrir pero, oh, que equivocado estaba yo.

Me dirigí hacia donde Walpurgisnatch estaba. No era difícil de saber donde era, la maldita cosa era enorme, y un fuerte tornado la rodeaba. Aparte, sus familiares se concentraban más cerca de ella. Yo ya estaba transformado, así que no perdí tiempo, así que aniquilé todo lo qué se puso en mi camino, hasta que al final, acabe justo debajo de ella.

Pude escuchar a la bestia reirá. Y reirá. Y REÍR. No hacía más que enfermarme. Esa cosa había matado a mi tía, y ahora solo reía. No sabía si era apropósito, pero me daba igual. No es que pensara perdonarle la vida en todo caso.

Subí al edificio más alto que pude, y cuando estuvo a su altura, empecé a disparar mis flechas como si mi ballesta fuese una ametralladora. No importaba cuantas flechas disparará, ella ni se inmutaba. Pero si lo notó, pues poco después tuve que saltar del edificio para evadir una llamarada multicolor que salió de la boca de la bruja. Repetí el proceso, pero no llegaba a ningún lado con eso. Y aparte de la llamarada, estaba el hecho de que los familiares no paraban de tratar de matarme. Eran bastante fuertes, no había comparación con ningún otro familiar. Y una vez qué solo me quedo un edificio, la bruja de pronto cambio de estrategia y, en vez de atacarme al instante, simplemente empezó a descender un poco, haciéndome creer que estaba empezando a debilitarla. Pero cuando baje la guarda, la bruja dio una rápida vuelta y, antes de que pudiese entender qué demonios pasaba, los enormes restos de los edificios salieron rápidamente volando contra mí. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, y simplemente cerré los ojos en temor.

Pero antes de ser aplastado, Baymax apareció de pronto y logro salvarme justo a tiempo.

-¿¡EH!? ¿¡Pero de dónde has salido!?- dije sorprendido.

-Yo responderé eso.- dijo Adelia, quien estaba montada en el.- Tu hermano nos llamó, y nos contó lo que paso con Cass…- dijo tristemente, para luego darme un cosco, y paso de tristeza a enojo.- ¡Y de cómo tú te volviste loco y trataste de enfrentar a Walpurgis!-

-¿¡Y qué esperabas que hiciera, eh!?- dije molesto por la reprimenda.

- _ **¿¡TRATAR DE SOBREVIVIR, TAL VEZ!?**_ -

-¡No hay necesidad de qué me grites! ¡Antes de que llegaran, de hecho estaba logrando debilitarla!-

-¿Te refieres a que descendiera de momento? **¡Eso fue un truco para tomarte desprevenido, idiota!** -

-No es cierto ¡ESTOY SEGURO DE QUE LA HE HERIDO! _**¡Y VOY A ACABAR ESTO!**_ \- dije justo antes de soltarme del agarre de Baymax, cayendo varios metros al suelo, para luego correr de vuelta a enfrentar a Walpurgisnatch.

- _ **¡HIRO!**_ \- gritó horrorizada Adelia mientras yo caía.

-¡Hiro esto no es bueno para tu seguridad!- dijo Baymax.- ¡Vuelve inmediatamente!-

Yo no hice caso. Fui a toda velocidad hacia la bruja, sin detenerme, empecé a disparar como un maniaco. Evadí a cada familiar que se me acercaba, ellas no eran mi objetivo. Mis disparos no le hacían nada, y la bruja seguía atacándome con ráfagas de fuego y lluvias de escombros. No repitió el ataque de antes, supongo que no creyó que funcionaría de nuevo. A como yo seguía con mi ataque sin fin, noté qué mi gema se oscurecía de forma alarmante. Me detuve un momento y busqué donde poder purificar mi gema con una semilla que yo traía para emergencias, pero antes de que pudiese hacer nada…

- _ **¡GYAAAAAA!**_ \- escuche la voz de Adelia gritar. Ignorando mi propia supervivencia, salí rápidamente a ver qué pasaba. La encontré rodeada por un ejército de familiares. Ella estaba luchando contra ellos con su látigo lo mejor qué pudo, y trataba de apoyarse con sus copias de sombras, qué si bien no eran tan fuertes, le ayudaban bastante. Baymax trató de retenerlos, pero estos simplemente lo ignoraban y se dirigían contra Adelia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, utilicé todas las flechas qué pude para aniquilar a cuantos familiares pudiera, permitiendo que ellos pudiesen sobrevivir.

Pero cuando ya no hubo familiares de qué preocuparse, Adelia cayó al suelo inconsciente. Corrí a su lado a ver qué le pasaba, y lo pude ver. Su gema estaba casi negra a este punto, probablemente de todo lo qué ha tenido que enfrentar. Sin detenerme a pensar quien la ocupaba más, utilice mi semilla de emergencia en ella. Una vez se purificó, ella despertó.

-Uh… ¿qué pasa?- dijo ella algo perdida.

-Ya nada, ya estás bien.- respondí.

-¿Uh? Ah, ¡Mi gema!- dijo ella en sorpresa.- ¿Tu la purificaste?-

-Sí, tú la necesitabas más qué yo.-

-¿Qué quieres…?- ella dirigió su mirada a mi gema.-. ¡Hiro! ¡Tu gema está en estado crítico!-

-Ya lo sé…-

-¡Si antes era mala idea qué enfrentaras a Walpurgisnatch, ahora está más allá de mal!- grito preocupada.

-Mira, aún me queda un as bajo la manga, no te preocupes.- dije, antes de salir corriendo hacia Walpurgis de nuevo, sin dar tiempo a Adelia de reaccionar.

Me puse debajo de Walpurgisnatch, y allí, empecé a disparar mis flechas al suelo. Decenas de ellas, hasta crear un enorme círculo de flechas. Entonces usé el que sería mi ataque definitivo.

- _ **¡WALPURGISNATCH, ESTE ES TU FIN!**_ \- dije, justo antes de canalizar mi energía en las flechas, creando un poderoso pilar de luz, qué impacto directo en la bruja.

Una vez impactada, la risa de la bruja se distorsionó un momento, como si estuviese gritando de dolor. Y tras ese golpe, la bruja empezó a alejarse rápidamente, como si estuviese huyendo. Aparte, los fuertes vientos que la rodeaban se desvanecieron. En efecto: Había herido considerablemente a la bruja invencible.

Estaba a punto de tomar eso cómo una señal de victoria, y a prepararme para repetir el proceso para finalmente hacerla caer, pero antes de poder dar un paso, empecé a sentirme horriblemente mal. Me sentía débil. Vacío. Entonces fue cuando me acordé de que no había purificado mi gema. Con temor, le di un vistazo, y la sangre se me enfrió. Estaba completamente negra. Ni un solo otro color podía distinguirse. Fue cuando por fin me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. Mi gema estaba a pocos instantes de corromperse completamente.

Débil, caí al suelo, sin energías para poder levantarme. Iba a convertirme en una bruja, y no había nada qué yo pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Nada…

- _ **¡HIRO!**_ -

Fue entonces cuando escuche la voz de Tadashi. El venía a toda prisa en su ciclomotor, buscándome desesperadamente. Yo no quería que me encontrase. No quería que viera que mi estupidez había sellado mi destino. Pero claro, no le tomo tiempo en verme allí tirado.

- _ **¡HIRO! ¿¡PERO QUÉ TE HA PASADO!?**_ \- gritó horrorizado.

-Tadashi… por favor… aléjate…- dije con las pocas energía qué me quedaban…

-¿¡Pero cómo esperas que…!?- dijo antes de ver mi gema oscurecida.- **¡Hiro, tu gema!** -

-Lo siento… yo…-

-¡Conserva tus energías! ¡Voy a llevarte rápido a la mansión de Fred! ¡Allí deben tener tus reservas!- dijo mientras su levantaba y trataba de llevarme a su ciclomotor.

-Tadashi… detente…-

-¿¡Hiro!?-

-No voy… no voy a lograrlo…Tu vete ahora que puedes…-

-¡No! ¡No voy a rendirme contigo! ¡Tu _**VAS**_ a salvarte!- y opuesto a mis protestas, agarro una cuerda que se había conseguido, me amarro a él y me llevo lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras me llevaba, pude ver cómo la ciudad había acabado. Mejor de lo que esperaba, siendo honesto. Si bien una parte considerable la ciudad había sido destruida, gran parte se había mantenido en pie, y los que se salvaron del ataque inicial de los familiares pudieron ponerse a salvo. Pero el daño seguía siendo grande, y varias calles acabaron con enormes fisuras que impidieron a Tadashi llegar rápido, hasta que llegamos un punto que directamente no se pudo avanzar más.

-¡No! Debe… ¡Debe haber otro camino!- dijo Tadashi en pánico, tratando de ver cómo me salvaba.

-Tadashi… perdóname por haber sido tan insensato…-

-¡No hables cómo si este fuese el fin Hiro! ¡Por qué no lo es!-

-Tadashi…-

-¿Si…?-

-…Vaya que he sido un idiota…-

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras. En el momento qué acabe de decirlas, sentí qué mi corazón dejo de latir. Mis sentidos se fueron, únicamente quedando la vista por suficiente tiempo para ver mi gema explotar en una ráfaga de oscuridad…

…

…

De ahí, mi memoria brinca a un estado en el que no sentía nada. Como si estuviera atrapado en el vacío. No sentía mi cuerpo. No sabía dónde estaba yo. No fue hasta un poco después qué pude ver algo. Era Tadashi, con su cara llena de horror y dolor, mientras sostenía mi ahora inerte cuerpo. El lugar ya no se veía cómo la destruida ciudad, si no como mi libro de bocetos, lleno de diseños de robots de pelea y otros diseños míos. No fue hasta entonces qué me di cuenta. Era una bruja ahora.

Si bien podía ver, no podía oír nada, así qué cuando vi a Tadashi decir algo, no hubo forma de saber qué. Yo no tenía control de lo que mi nuevo yo hacía, pero no parecía tener intención de herir a Tadashi, para mi alivio. No podía decir lo mismo de los otros cuando aparecieron, con sus trajes y todo, pues mi cuerpo empezó a atacarlos. Ellos estaban por atacarme cuando Tadashi les gritó algo, que hizo que sus rostros se llenaran de horror, y eventualmente tristeza. Supongo que les dijo que esa bruja que trataba de matarlos era yo. De todos, Adelia parecía la más afectada. Supongo que, como yo di mi semilla de emergencia para salvarla, debería estar culpándose por mi destino. Quería poder decirle que no se culpara, pues fui yo el qué se busco este destino, pero no es como si pudiese controlar lo que mi bruja hiciese, mucho menos decir algo.

Tras su shock inicial, los vi discutir algo con mi hermano, y al final procedieron a atacarme de nuevo. Supongo que para evitar qué me quedara en un destino peor que la muerte misma. No podía estar al tanto de todo, pero pude notar qué todos derramaron lágrimas a como trataron de hacerme caer. Tener que matar a un amigo no era fácil. Mientras, simplemente vi a mi hermano en el suelo, sosteniendo mi cadáver con fuerza mientras lloraba sin consuelo.

Qué tonto había sido. No solo falle en vengar a mi tía Cass, sino que además no logre nada aparte de causar gran dolor a los que me querían, especialmente Tadashi. Ahora el estaba solo, sin familia. En esos momentos, solo deseaba haber podido pensar más claramente en el pasado.

Pero ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Eventualmente, ellos lograron acabar con lo que me convertí. Y con eso, el aquel conocido como Hiro Hamada dejo de existir en el mundo mortal…


	17. Madoka

Capitulo 17: Madoka.

(De vuelta en el Vallaha Mágico)

Después de esas palabras, Hiro no habló más. Esa era su historia, de cómo se había convertido en chico mágico, y cómo acabo en este lugar. Tras unos segundos esperando algo nuevo, Sayaka rompió el silencio.

-Vaya… sí que te toco duro con todo esto…- dijo ella tranquilamente.- Supongo qué no fue buena idea traer de vuelta esos recuerdos…-

-No, descuida, no me pasa nada.- dijo Hiro.- Por el contrario, me alegra haber podido contar esto a alguien.-

-En todo caso. Me sorprende qué te encuentres con tan buen humor, tomando en cuenta todo lo qué paso…-

-Oh Sayaka-chan, ¿Ya se te ha olvidado?-

-¿Uh?-

-Lo que te he contado son los recuerdos del mundo en qué las brujas existen. Ese mundo que ya no es más. Si me mantengo tan relativamente feliz a pesar de lo que ha pasado, es por como acabó todo en el nuevo mundo.-

-Oh, cierto. ¿Y cómo pasó todo en el nuevo mundo?-

-Bueno…-

(P.O.V. de Hiro)

Fue considerablemente distinto. Viví por relativamente más tiempo, y muchas cosas pasaron de forma diferente. En vez de una bruja recordando un viejo trauma, fue Adelia misma la que acepto eventualmente contarme qué pasó. Mi tía Cass nunca fue asesinada por nada, y tomo más tiempo para qué Tadashi descubriera lo del deseo. Pero hay cosas que continuaron igual. Igual fue un ataque sorpresa lo qué me forzó a revelar todo, e igual fue un accidente durante un enfrentamiento lo qué me hizo decir lo de mi deseo a Tadashi… E igual fue qué mi imprudencia me costó mi vida…

Un día yo fui a la cacería de un grupo de "Iras", bastante confiado por lo débiles qué son. A diferencia del mundo anterior, yo no tenía unas amplias reservas, pues esos cubos qué las Iras dejan no rinden precisamente mucho. Pero el grupo de Iras qué encontré era… bastante más grande qué lo normal. Parecía qué varios grupos de esas cosas se habían juntado en un mismo lugar. Lo peor es qué yo siempre salía a su cacería con la ayuda de alguien, ya fuese Adelia, Baymax, o Tadashi. Pero ese día yo simplemente quise hacerlo yo solo. No porque creyera que debía probarme a mí mismo ni nada, simplemente quería darles un descanso.

Yo originalmente fui con mi armadura, precisamente para no gastar magia, pero entre tantas de esas cosas, mi armadura acabó bastante dañada, forzándome a transformarme para enfrentarlas. Con mis flechas, lograba hacer a esas bestias caer a los pocos tiros, pero eran tantas qué, para cuando mi gema estaba en un punto crítico, todavía quedaban como la mitad.

No me quedo más que huir, buscando refugio en mi hogar. El enfrentamiento fue relativamente lejos de mi casa, así que me tomo tiempo en llegar. Y para cuando llegué, mi gema ya estaba resplandeciendo de negro. Subí a mi cuarto, sin preocuparme de qué la tía Cass viera, pues ella estaba de compras en el momento. Pero quien si estaba en casa era Tadashi…

-¡Hiro!- dijo molesto apenas me vio.- ¡Te he dicho de que no te vayas a cazar esas cosas tu solo! ¡No sabes si podrás con todas!-

-…Sobre eso…-

-¿Uh?- entonces fue cuando logró darle un vistazo a mi gema, llena de oscuridad. Como seguro ya estas pensando, el se horrorizo.- ¡HIRO! ¿¡PERO QUÉ HA PASADO!? ¡TU GEMA ESTA COMPLETAMENTE NEGRA!-

-¿Enserio?... no lo había notado…- dije antes desplomarme débil en el suelo.

-¡HIRO!-

-Ugh… lo siento Tadashi… debí haberte hecho más caso… fui tan estúpido…-

-¡No hables como si fueses a morir, Hiro! ¡Por qué no vas a morir!- dijo mientras empezaban a caer las lagrimas de sus ojos. El sabía que era mentira: Yo estaba a punto de perecer.

-Tadashi…-

-¿S-Si, Hiro?-

-Podrías… podrías abrazarme lo que me queda de tiempo…- dije con mis últimas fuerzas.

-Hiro…- sin decir más, el me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Sus simples lágrimas se convirtieron en un llanto desconsolado, al cual me acabe uniendo eventualmente. Supuse que sería lo último que escucharía, hasta que…

-Por favor, dejen de llorar…- dijo una voz celestial qué nos tomó a ambos por sorpresa. Ambos volteamos hacia donde venía la voz, y allí la vimos. Con un majestuoso vestido blanco, con unos ojos dorados como el oro, y un cabello rosado que se ondulaba más allá de nuestra vista. Madoka-Sama.

-¿Quién… quien eres?- dijo Tadashi, mientras me sostenía con fuerzas.

-Yo soy Madoka.- dijo ella mientras se acercaba lentamente a mi.-Soy la esperanza misma. Aquella que cuida por las almas de las chicas mágicas.-

-¿Y qué estás haciendo aquí?- dije confundido.

Ella sonrió.- Cuando la Gema del Alma llega a su límite, yo me encargo de tomar al espíritu de la chica mágica conmigo a un lugar donde no sufrirán más. Donde yacen tranquilas, recordando su pasado, y velando por los qué dejaron atrás.-

-Entonces… es como el paraíso.- dije.

-¿Entonces tú… vas a llevarte a Hiro?- dijo mi hermano algo asustado.

-Así me temo.-

Mi hermano y yo nos vimos sin saber qué pensar. Tras buen tiempo pensando qué la corrupción de mi gema acabaría en mi muerte, ahora ella venía a llevarme al paraíso.  
Normalmente no confiaríamos tan fácilmente en alguien, pero…

Ella simplemente desprendía un aura de amor y bondad tan puro…

-Ok, pero podrías… ¿Podrías dejar que me despida de mi hermano?- le dije.

-Por supuesto, no hay problema alguno.- respondió con una sonrisa, mientras sostenía mi corrompida gema.

Me dirigí a mi hermano.- Tadashi…-

-Hiro…-

-Quiero que sepas… quiero que sepas que has sido el mejor hermano que alguien podría desear, y que gran parte de mi felicidad te la debo a ti, y por ello te estoy agradecido, y te extrañare mucho...-

-H-Hiro…- mi hermano empezó a llorar.

-Pero quiero pedirte una última cosa: Qué continúes adelante.-

-¿Continuar… adelante?-

-Quiero decir de que no te aísles en la tristeza. Sé que esto dolerá al principio, pero no quiero que permanezcas así por el resto de tus días… ¡Permítete ser feliz! Y no te preocupes por mí, qué yo estaré bien…-

-Yo… te lo prometo. Prometo que a pesar del dolor, seguiré adelante…- dijo antes de darme un último abrazo.

-Lamento decir esto, pero ya es hora de irnos…- dijo Madoka-Sama a como mi gema empezó a desvanecerse.

-Adiós, Tadashi…-

-Adiós, Hiro…-

…Y después de eso, solo recuerdo despertar aquí, donde las chicas mágicas viven libres de sufrimiento…

(…)

-Y esa es la razón por la cual puedo mantenerme tranquilo aquí.- dijo Hiro, finalizando su historia.

-¿Enserio?- respondió sorprendida Sayaka.- Yo creía que Madoka solo se presentaba a las chicas mágicas en sus últimos momentos.- dijo cruzando los brazos, sintiendo qué algo no encajaba.

-Bueno, supuse que podía hacer una excepción.- dijo una voz majestuosa que se aproximaba. Tanto Hiro como Sayaka voltearon sorprendidos.

-¡Madoka!- dijo Sayaka sorprendida de ver a la diosa presente.

-¡Madoka-Sama!- dijo Hiro por su parte, mientras hacía una reverencia.

-Buenos días, Hiro y Sayaka.-

-Madoka-san, ¿Enserio te presentaste al hermano de Hiro? Digo, se supone que…-

-Sayaka, la tristeza de Tadashi era bastante. Yo simplemente quise ayudarle de la única manera que podía pensar…-

-¿Y sabes si funcionó?- dijo Sayaka.

-Estoy segura.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Madoka, ¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí?-

-Oh, cierto. Tengo una misión para ti, veras, necesito qué me ayudes a salvar a Homura-chan. –

-¿Homura?-

-Sí, veras…- De pronto volteó hacia el joven Hamada.- Hiro, te importaría…-

-¿Oh? Ah, ya entiendo. Sí, ya me voy.-dijo el antes de salir de la habitación, pero antes de irse…- Sayaka…-

-¿Si?-

-Gracias por escucharme.- dijo Hiro con una sonrisa.

-Fue un placer.-

Y así, el joven decidió caminar por los diversos pasillos de aquel paraíso en el cual vivía, feliz de que Madoka-Sama le confirmara la felicidad de su hermano. El simplemente rondó por los caminos, hasta simplemente detenerse de pronto…

-…Homura… ¿Por qué tengo el presentimiento que algo malo va a pasar con ella?


	18. -¿Agradecido?-

Capitulo 18: -¿… _Agradecido_?-

Pasado un tiempo de aquel día, se dio la noticia de qué Madoka-Sama anunció qué ella, junto a su segunda al mando Sayaka Miki, y una pequeña llamada Nagisa Momoe, irían en una importante misión para salvar a una chica mágica de los Incubadores, que planeaban traer de vuelta el sistema de las brujas, y todo lo malo que eso incluía. Ella no dejó a nadie a cargo del lugar, pues la idea era acabar lo más próximo posible. Sin embargo, el plan tardó más de lo esperado, dejando a las chicas mágicas preocupándose de que había pasado con su salvadora. Unas pensaban que el plan había fracasado, y otras pensaban qué simplemente había tomado más de lo esperado.

No pararon de surgir las teorías de que había pasado, lo que llevo a varias discusiones, y muchas chicas mágicas se llenaron de temor. No fue hasta que un día, ellas recibieron su inesperada respuesta…

-¿Así que por eso te mantienes tan alegre a pesar de todo?- pregunto una chica mágica con un extraño sombrero blanco, que hacía juego con toda su vestimenta, a nuestro joven protagonista.

-En efecto. Madoka-Sama fue bastante amable.- respondió Hiro.

-Sí, vaya que lo es, incluso con los que no lo merecen…- dijo bajando un poco la mirada, como si estuviese avergonzada por algo.- Pero, por mera curiosidad mía, ¿Si fueses capaz de volver a tu vida anterior, aún si no es la intención de Madoka, lo harías?-

-Bueno, podría decirte que no, pero claramente estaría mintiendo.- respondió Hiro con una inocente sonrisa.- Pero, ¿A qué viene tal pregunta?-

-No, nada, es simplemente qué me da por pensar demasiado…-

-Como digas...- Justo a como el joven acababa de decir eso, un gran estruendo se escucho venir.- ¿¡Pero qué!?-

Entonces, el cielo del paraíso fue inundado por una gran explosión de color violeta, que luego fue cubierta por un montón de manchas de distintos colores. El cielo entonces paso a un color negro intenso, en el cual apareció una figura femenina de cabello negro lacio, con unos ojos violeta, en un revelador traje negro, y con unas inmensas e inusuales alas con plumas igual de negras, y con una sonrisa serena, pero siniestra.

Las chicas mágicas entraron en pánico al ver a aquel ser en el cielo. Muchas simplemente por temor a lo desconocido, pero algunas, procedentes de la ciudad de Mitakihara, ellas la conocían. Y temían más que cualquier otra.

-¿¡Quién demonios es ella!?- grito Hiro en horror.

-Homura…- dijo la chica del sombrero blanco. No le estaba respondiendo a Hiro, simplemente se le escapó por la impresión.

-¿Homura…? Espera… ¡Oriko-San! ¿¡Esta es la chica qué Madoka-Sama fue a rescatar!?- pregunto Hiro en shock.

-…En efecto.- respondió con una inusual calma, como si ya supiera que esto iba a pasar.

-Pero… pero… ¿Entonces donde esta Madoka-Sama…?- se preguntó el joven confundido.

Entonces, Homura empezó a articular, mientras movía sus brazos como si estuviese a punto de hacer algo…

-Lamento decirles esto, pero Madoka no va a volver…- dijo con su psicótica sonrisa.- Pero eso no será un problema… ¡Pues ustedes no seguirán aquí tampoco!- dijo justo antes hacer un movimiento de mano, tras el cual, las chicas mágicas empezaron a desvanecerse en pilares de luz. Una por una, desaparecían sin dejar rastro, para el horror de las qué quedaban para después.

- _ **¿¡QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO!?**_ \- grito Hiro en medio del caos.

-Descuida, no te preocupes…- respondió Oriko.

- _ **¿¡DE QUÉ DEMONIOS HABLAS!?**_ -

-Yo sé de qué hablo.- dijo mientras ella empezaba desaparecer.

- _ **¿¡ORIKO!?**_ \- dijo Hiro antes de desvanecerse el mismo, dejando aquel bello lugar para no volver jamás…

…

…

…

- _ **¡AAAAAAAAH!**_ \- grito Hiro una vez se dio cuenta de qué podía. No entendía que acababa de pasar. ¿Había muerto? ¿En dónde estaba el? Cuando por fin logró tranquilizarse un poco, pudo ver en donde.

En su habitación. En su cama, para ser exactos.

-Pero que…- Hiro simplemente no entendía que acababa de pasar. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el allí? Acaso… ¿Acaso tenía la susodicha Homura algo qué ver con esto?

-¡Hiro!- dijo una familiar voz mientras entraba de pronto a la habitación.- Te escuché gritar, ¿Te paso algo?-

Hiro simplemente se le quedo viendo antes de decir nada.- ¿…Ta-Tadashi?-

La habitación quedó en silencio por unos momentos, para que al final, Hiro saliese corriendo directo hacia su hermano, mientras empezaba a llorar.- ¡Tadashi!- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de abrazar a su hermano.

-¿¡Uh!? ¿Pero a qué viene eso?- dijo el confundido.

Hiro entonces, recordando la primer vez que esto pasó, decidió qué, antes de pensar cómo esto era posible, decidió calmar a su hermano de la misma manera que ya había hecho antes.- Yo… tuve una pesadilla horrible, una en la que tu…-

-Oh, ya entiendo…- dijo Tadashi mientras confortaba a su hermanito.- No tienes de qué preocuparte, Hiro. No me va a pasar nada-

-Sí, ya se… es simplemente que fue muy real…- Justo entonces, Hiro se percató de que el sol aún no había salido, lo cual explicaría porque su hermano aun no había tratado de levantarlo. Pero le extrañaba que él si estuviera levantado.- Tadashi… ¿Qué hacías levantado tan pronto?-

-Oh, cierto. Es que estaba hablando con Fred por el teléfono.-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Dice que su padre lo va a llevar por un viaje de negocios a Japón, y el preguntaba si nos interesaba acompañarle.-

-¿Acompañarlo a un viaje de negocios?- La conversación acabo haciendo qué Hiro olvidará todo el asunto con Homura.

-El dice que eso apenas toma una pequeña parte del viaje, y que podemos aprovechar para hacer un poco de turismo.-

-Wow, eso suena bastante bien.-

-¿Entonces le digo que aceptamos? No creo que a la tía Cass le importe.-

Tía Cass. Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Hiro. La última vez que la vio, ella estaba muerta por la obra de Walpurgisnatch. Decidió no pensar mucho en eso de momento, y tratar de no actuar sospechoso frente Tadashi.

-Está bien, iré.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

…

El viaje era para dentro de unos días, en los cuales todos notaron que Hiro actuó algo más cariñoso de lo usual. Especialmente con su tía. Nadie entendía el porqué, pero no le dieron importancia, y supusieron que simplemente estaba muy emocionado por el viaje. Una vez el viaje se dio, el grupo se hospedo en un hotel pagado por el padre Fred, que mientras hacía sus negocios, permitía al resto explorar por la ciudad y aprender del lugar.

Fueron a varios lugares, explorando la cultura del lugar o simplemente pasando un buen tiempo entre amigos, hasta que llegaron en un momento, decidieron dividirse y ver que encontraban. Gogo, Wasabi, Fred y Honey se fueron, dejando a Hiro y a Tadashi solos.

-Oye Tadashi, ¿Te importa si voy a dar una vuelta por mi cuenta?- preguntó Hiro.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué pasa si te pierdes?- respondió el preocupado.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Se perfectamente que toda mi ropa tiene de tus pequeños rastreadores! No creo que tengas problemas en encontrarme si me perdiera, lo que por cierto, no pasará.-

-Pero…-

-¡Solo por un rato!-

Tadashi suspiró.- Esta bien. Te daré una media hora por tu cuenta, pero como no aparezcas una vez el tiempo acabe, te iré a buscar, ¿Entendido?-

-¡Ajá!- respondió Hiro mientras asentía con la cabeza, para luego ir al parque de la ciudad.

No es tanto que él quisiera de verdad pasear por el parque, sino que el aún seguía confundido con todo el asunto de Homura. ¿Qué hizo ella con Madoka-Sama y su paraíso? ¿Todas las otras chicas mágicas tenían su misma suerte?

Pero su pregunta más importante, la cual por error salió de sus labios, fue…

-¿Por qué me habrá dado esta segunda oportunidad…?-

-Eso no es difícil de responder.- dijo una voz familiar.

-¿Eh?- dijo Hiro antes de voltear directo hacia la voz, la cual reconoció al instante.

-Es una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, aún recordándolo todo.-

-H-Homura…- dijo Hiro asustado de ver al demonio allí.

-Si enserio te preguntas porqué te devolví a este mundo, fue no más porque no iba yo a encargarme de todas las chicas que Madoka acogió…-

Hiro tembló un poco, pues temía lo que ella pudiese hacerle.- ¿Qué… qué hiciste con Madoka-Sama…?-

-Si te lo preguntas…-

-¡Homura-Chan!- dijo otra familiar voz que se acercaba rápidamente. Cuando Hiro la vio, obtuvo su respuesta.

-¿¡Madoka-Sama!?- dijo el sorprendido. Madoka estaba intacta, si bien algo distinta. Sus ojos ahora eran rosados como su pelo, el cual ya no ondulaba eternamente. La diosa había sido reducida a una simple humana.

-¿Madoka- _SAMA_?- pregunto la susodicha, confundida por el uso del honorífico.

-No pasa nada, Madoka-San.- Interrumpió Homura.- Este joven es de América, así que no entiende bien el uso de los honoríficos japoneses.- Entonces se dirigió a Hiro.- Joven, "Sama" es para referirse a gente de nivel o rango superior. Para referirte a tus iguales, sería "San".-

-Eso igual no explica cómo sabe mi nombre.- agregó la pelirosa.

-Tal vez te ha visto. Recuerda que tú estuviste en América por tres años.- dijo Homura.

-¡Sí, eso!- dijo Hiro, siguiéndole el juego a Homura.- Me parece que me tope contigo en una tienda de mi ciudad.-

-Oh, entiendo… ¡Ah! Por cierto, Homura-Chan,- dijo mientras sacaba unos cuadernos de su bolso.- Te dejaste esto en la escuela.-

-Oh, gracias Madoka.- respondió mientras los tomaba.- Eres muy amable.-

-Jeje, no hay problema. Bueno, adiós, Homura-Chan. Y adiós a ti también, uh…-

-Hiro.-

-Ok, adiós Hiro-Kun.- dijo ella antes de irse por donde vino.

Por unos segundos, reino el silencio.

-… ¿Qué hace Madoka-Sama aquí?-

-Tal vez tú no lo sepas, pero antes de ascender a una diosa, ella no era más que una joven chica de esta ciudad. Con una familia que la amaba, con amigos de toda la vida, con esperanzas para un hermoso futuro. Pero ella siempre ha sido demasiado buena, con el impulso de ayudar a quien lo necesitara, y eso la llevó a sacrificar su existencia por todos los demás…-

-Ser demasiado bueno y sacrificarse por los demás… eso suena bastante como mi hermano…-

-¿En serio?- preguntó Homura curiosa.

-Sí, pero eso me hizo perderlo, y por él, acabe haciendo un contrato con Kyubey, aún sabiendo que me sometería a un infierno personal solo para darle la vida que merecía…-

-Someterte a un infierno personal para darle a alguien que amas la vida que merece… eso suena bastante a lo que he hecho por Madoka…-

-Oh, Y yo que creía que simplemente habías venido a destronar a Madoka y reinar sobre las chicas mágicas…-

-Ellas me dan igual. Las devolví al mundo mortal, y me deshice de todo el asunto de chicas mágicas, brujas, iras y demás, todo por Madoka. Ahora será ese pequeño cretino el que se encargará de sufrir por el bien del universo…- dijo ella sin cambiar su monótono tono.

-¿Pequeño cretino? ¿Hablas de Kyubey?-

-Sí. Ahora su especie es la que evita la entropía. Sin entropía, no habrá más chicas mágicas. Sin más chicas mágicas, Madoka podrá vivir la vida que merece.-

-O sea que solo has mejorado a este mundo por Madoka…-

-En efecto. Supongo que, cual Sayaka, me guardarás rencor por "Destronar" a Madoka.-

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Si en todo caso te estoy agradecido!-

-¿… _Agradecido_?- dijo Homura honestamente confundida.

-¡Claro! Has mejorado al mundo, librándonos de los Incubadores, y nos has permitido volver a nuestras vidas pasadas. Gracias a ti, puedo estar con mi familia y amigos de nuevo. Así que si, ¡Gracias, Homura-Sama!- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Homura estaba bastante sorprendida. Ella esperaba qué todas las chicas mágicas reaccionaran como Sayaka al haber sido negadas de su paraíso, pero estaba equivocada. Seguro el paraíso no era tan bueno como ella creía, y Sayaka simplemente estaba siendo muy obstinada con su creencia de que Madoka debía reinar. Pero ella decidió pensar sobre eso luego, y simplemente respondió a la reacción del muchacho.

-…No hay de qué.-

Después de eso, Hiro se despidió de Homura, pues tenía que volver antes de qué Tadashi se preocupara.

El entonces decidió aprovechar esta segunda oportunidad al máximo. El podría ahora vivir la vida que tanto quería: Crecer junto a su hermano, tía y amigos, en una vida tranquila y relativamente normal. Sin brujas que cazar, sin gemas que mantener limpias, y sin preocuparse por una vida relativamente corta por eso. El era finalmente feliz…

 **FIN**

…

 **¿O tal vez no…?**

* * *

 **(N/A: Este es el fin de Maho Shonen Hamada Mágica, pero no de la historia en sí.)**

… _Esta historia continuara en: Big Hero Sayaka._


End file.
